Love is a Masquerade
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Brian and Justin meet for the first time at Babylon, inside. Brian owns Kinnetik and Babylon; Emmett's the manager at Babylon who wants to put on a masquerade ball. Little did Brian know that one little ball at a gay night club would change his life. Slightly OOC, definitely AU, plenty of smut and lemons. Rated MA . Inspired by "Just a Kiss"; title from Jackie Mag. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Detailed Summary:** Brian and Justin meet at Babylon for the first time, but inside. Brian owns Kinnetik and Babylon, all the characters are the same, and Justin goes to PIFA. However, Justin doesn't know any of them and didn't go to Liberty when he was in high school. Emmett is the manager of Babylon (cause I want him to be), and has an idea for a masquerade ball, inspired by Phantom of the Opera, which he and George saw in New York when they were dating. Brian and Justin may appear OOC, but given different circumstances, they would behave, act and feel differently. (Brief mentions of Justin/Other, but only plot). AU, if you couldn't already tell that (different time line and dates are off, but it's AU so I can do that, lol). Half of my inspiration for this story is the pic that will be in the banner that the lovely and talented JackieMag is making for me (I found the pic, she's making the banner). The other half of my inspiration for this story was Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss. Hence why I skewed the time line. The title of this story also comes from Jackie, it's much better than my original title.  
**Author's Note about the story:** I know I have other stories that I need to finish, and I apologize to all my wonderful and loyal readers who are probably annoyed that I didn't finish the other stories first, but I promise you won't be disappointed here. My finals are this week, so I'll finally get around to writing more and hopefully finishing my other stories over the next couple of months. Thank you to all you fantastic readers and reviewers who make it a joy to write. I was in a hopeless romantic mood a few days ago when I had to write this. The very first time I heard "Just a Kiss" (months ago, don't remember when), the "scene" between Brian and Justin in Babylon came fully formed in my mind. I just didn't have the time to write it because I didn't know where to go or how to get there. Then, I was listening to the Phantom soundtrack a week ago while going through pics on my computer, and this story was the result. I had to share and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**Complete**: Not yet, but getting there, will finish much sooner than my other stories (my semester ends next week... YEAH!)  
**Pairings**: Brian/Justin, of course, was there any other choice?  
**Rated**: M... definitely M... this is my story, after all. *wink, wink*  
**Disclaimer**: You all know the drill... don't own anything, Showtime, Cowlip, yadda, yadda, yadda. If I owned it, it would have ended a whole lot differently, and there would be a QAF movie.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me."

"One would think you would learn to not talk to me like that."

"Oh, pshaw… you never could scare me, you know that. I think it would be fun."

"Theodore, talk to your partner and explain why it's a phenomenally bad idea."

"Actually Brian, I think it's a great idea, and he's not my partner… but he is my best friend." Ted said with a smile at Emmett, who grinned happily back at him.

"Such a sweetie my Teddy is."

"Oh please…you'll always be partners: tweedle dum and tweedle dee."

"Do you hear the way he's talking to us Teddy?"

"Uh uh, I'm not getting into the middle of that, he signs my paychecks."

"Why Theodore Schmidt, I think that's one of the smartest things you've ever said."

They all chuckle at the banter that none of them meant and they all knew it. As bizarre as their friendship may be, they're all business partners as well as good friends. They might never be able to explain it… well, at least Brian will never want to explain it, but it is what it is.

"So, back to my idea."

"Drop it Em, he's never gonna give in…even if it would make a lot of money."

"Not like I'm worried about not making money."

"I know that… but it would be so much fun, and even if you don't want to participate, party pooper, I think I may do it anyway."

"Just because I made you manager doesn't mean I can't fire your ass."

"Oh, like you would… business is booming, you've made more money since I took over, and you know it."

He did know it, that was the problem. He didn't want to do what everyone else did, he'd never done anything to fit in and he never would. He'll never think, even to himself, that he's older, but he's certainly wiser and he's done a lot of things based on other people's perception of him, but never to fit in.

"All the other clubs in the other area do something every holiday. Don't give me that look, you know Babylon is the greatest club on the street and I would never suggest we follow the crowd, but… and think about this before you answer… think of all the other clubs that queers go to cause they celebrate more than just being queer… think of all the extra business you'll do just because you added something extra, made the night bigger and better. I'm not suggesting you do something just because it's Halloween or Christmas. Hell, have it some random Saturday connected to nothing, but make it fabulous!"

Brian did stop and think about that. The thought of celebrating anything was beyond tedious and pointless. On the other hand, he had grown up and been through enough since his son was born to teach him there is more to life than the do anything and say anything attitude he used to have. He had to admit that Emmett had a point, not only had Babylon been even more successful once he made Emmett manager, but Emmett did know how to throw a party, especially if his constant catering schedule said anything. It always surprised him that for being a big nelly bottom with horrible fashion sense, that Emmett certainly pulled off his eclectic wardrobe, and his catered events were sometimes better than the ridiculously extravagant I-have-more-money-and-are-more-important-than-you business parties he'd been invited to throughout his career.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll think about it and let you know."

Ted could see Emmett was about to say something else and he knew from experience as Brian's CFO that he'd heard enough for now.

"Come on Em, let him think about it, that may not be a yes, but it's not a no. You've given Brian enough to think about, now let him think about it."

Emmett complained a little, but Ted was able to easily drag him off to the dance floor, having both finished their drinks already. Brian gave his standard smirk to Ted as he walked away, with a slight nod of thanks. If you had told him a few years ago that one of his closest advisors, and, crazy at it seems, friends, would be Theodore Schmidt he would have thought you had more drugs than even Anita could supply you with.

For all his fuck-ups and mistakes, Ted was a damn good accountant, and Brian couldn't have picked a better person to give a chance to. Ted knew accounting, finances and budget better than even Brian did. As for Emmett, well, he may give him a hard time, but Emmett came from worse homophobic areas than Brian and still had the courage to be an out and proud gay man at all times and didn't bat an eyelash at being a flaming homo. You can say what you want about it, but it takes balls of steel to do that. In a way Ted had the same courage. He didn't hide who he was and it took guts to be a simple plain accountant, and still hang out at Babylon. Not to mention he put up with and worked with Brian on a daily basis, him and Cynthia… he honestly didn't know where he'd be if it weren't for them, but he'll never tell them that.

Michael was still his best friend, always had been, always would be; but this was his business he was talking about, and for as much as he loved Michael, Michael was only slightly better than Debbie in his personal life, and wouldn't know a damn thing about running a business. Not that running your own comic book shop was anything to scoff at, but it was a ready made business, with a store front and inventory, and customers. All Michael needed was a bit more of all that and he was set. He also knew that Ted looked over Michael's books, too, on his own time of course, but based on how well Kinnetik was doing with Ted at the financial helm, then Red Cape Comics must be doing pretty well, too.

Kinnetik… took him a while to come up with that name, but somehow it fit. He had thought of renaming Babylon when he bought it, but it just didn't seem right. It was a whole cleaner than it used to be, and the back room had been steam cleaned (and then aired out, for weeks, you have no idea how much steam cleaning actually cleans… but even less idea that whatever you're cleaning… that smell… good god!). So he was now that proud owner of, still, the hottest club in town, and the hottest advertising agency in PA, hopefully soon the east coast, and he certainly wouldn't object to being the best in the nation. Although that would definitely make a lot of business, and he knew his staff could handle, he would have to go over those numbers with Ted when the time came, because he wasn't sure if his building could handle it.

He loved the building he was in, the old bath house, he had a lot of memories in there. It was a shame when it was closed, but it didn't hurt his feelings, it was a cesspool with a filthy owner who Brian had no interest in remembering some of his worst nights and what he did then. Fortunately that time period in his life didn't last long, but he did learn that if you want something, you took it, no excuses, no apologies, no regrets. Oh, it was more than just the bath house that influenced those ideals, but since fucking was a huge part of his life then (still was, to a point), and what he wanted to experiment with didn't exactly go on in the back room. Well, suffice it to say, Brian discovered that while every gay man can bottom, cause it feels great, he was truly meant to be a top, in every sense of the word, and he had the mentality and stamina to prove it.

Leaving his spot on high, after sufficiently surveying his kingdom, Brian decided it was time he paid a visit to the backroom before going home. He didn't do the late, drug and sex filled nights he used to have, but he definitely knew how to get his needs met, and even with everything he'd been through, he still had sex drive to rival many. One might think that finding a willing hole in the backroom is degrading, but anyone who knows the backroom, knows that the hole is a person who just wants to fuck… a whole lot of fags who just want to fuck, without all the bullshit that goes on outside the club. And if the ass or mouth happens to be talented, it becomes a lot more pleasurable than your right hand at home. Not to mention he's Brian Kinney, so no matter who he's using always feels privileged, and always gets off, too.

Later that night lying in bed, smoking and reading… yes, reading, something that not even his friends knew. Although he suspected Ted knew, after all, Ted knew things that not even Michael knew, things Michael wouldn't understand. He loved reading, mystery, suspense, thriller, western, sci-fi, even plays and non-fiction. He enjoyed reading about historical leaders, from any country, and he thoroughly enjoyed books about other cultures and languages. Part of that he thought came from wanting to know people so well he could design any campaign to make you want to buy something you didn't need, so he could profit, but part of it was his love for knowledge, and understanding people from every culture was a big part of him. And the more in depth a book went psychologically, the more he enjoyed it.

He was reading an interesting book at the moment, but his mind couldn't help but wander to the conversation he'd had with Ted and Emmett. He knew that by not saying no to Emmett, that Emmett would be bugging him soon until he answered. He also was pretty sure his answer would be yes. He particularly enjoyed the idea that this, and he'll have to hold in a groan when saying it, masquerade ball (he gets shivers just thinking about it, and not in a positive, life-affirming way) would be unassociated with any holiday. Although he also knew business, and the more you market to the masses, the more money you make.

It didn't have to be on a holiday, although it could be during the holiday season. Having a son changed the way he always had viewed holidays, and while he still thinks Scrooge had the right idea about Christmas, he also remembered seeing his sons face the last couple years on Christmas morning, when he'd finally agreed to go to the munchers to see his son. To actually see his son's sweet, innocent little face light up with pure joy on Christmas morning. Well, he was very glad no one noticed his moistening eyes, and he knew, without a doubt, that his own Christmas's had never looked like that, and he truly hoped that Gus would never have a Christmas, or any holiday, or any day, like the one's that Brian knew.

The holiday season had just passed, and while Emmett had done some minor decorating of Babylon for all the holidays that all seem rolled into one (he should know, he's in advertising), he didn't make a big deal about any of it. Queers went to Babylon to dance, party, fuck or just relax… they didn't need to go somewhere else taken over by commercialization and marketing. Not to mention there were so many different cultures and religions and belief systems, how on earth would you decorate for that and include everyone? Not that Brian cared if he offended anyone, or if anyone felt left out, but let's face it, the more people feel accepted, the more they come back, and the more money he makes. And that's not heartless, that's just a fact of life, especially for a business owner.

And suddenly Brian had the perfect idea. Sure it was kind of a piggy-backed idea to what Emmett had said, but Brian could certainly manipulate that to one hell of a masquerade ball that will have fags from all over panting and begging to get into Babylon. Emmett's idea came from a few years back when he was dating a filthy rich old man by the name of George Schickle. Brian had never been one for pickles, but he certainly knew the company and the man. There were a number of thoughts that went through Brian's head when he saw them together and found out who he was, but… to each his own and they both oddly seemed stupidly happy.

Anyway, good ole Georgie took Emmett to New York and went to see Phantom of the Opera and Emmett will tell you about it anytime anyone mentions anything that might remotely remind him of that play. Sure Brian has seen it, no one would believe he reads, and no one would believe he was a lover of theater either, and of art and music. Part of his attraction to advertising was his love of art, when he couldn't draw to save his life. Advertising uses the arts and creativity and inspiration to convince the masses, the idiots, the sheep, that the shit he's selling people can't live without was truly something he wanted to pursue the moment he had learned how an ad was created.

When Emmett had mentioned his idea for a masquerade ball, Brian knew exactly what Emmett was thinking of, he just didn't mention that out loud. There's no way that Babylon was the place to recreate that type of masquerade, however, Emmett's idea was not without merit. He had seen Babylon do a number of events over the years, this was just a more refined and sophisticated theme than a strip contest or who had the biggest cock. Not that he was against those competitions, heavens no, Brian frequently attended those events at times and either congratulated the winner or consoled the loser. Those memories of course brought a smile to his face, not that he could particularly remember the details of any of the men, but he could remember the hunt and the capture, and there were a few memorable cocks, asses, and blowjobs.

The only problem was finding someone to create the actual ad. Surprised at that thought? Brian owns his own very successful advertising agency, surely someone could create an ad for his own club as well. Very true, however, this was Babylon, Brian's first club, his first home away from home, the first place he felt welcome, a world he was a part of; and this was going to be one hell of an event.

He always made sure his employees were very talented, but he wasn't sure if any of them could conceive a poster for gay night club, with a back room, where fucking meant nothing more than getting off, but combined with a masquerade ball that was elegant, sexy, alluring, enticing and seductive… all while being mysterious, where everyone hid behind masks and costumes, an idea from an era long ago where masquerades were for the grandiose, the rich, the cream of the crop of society… perhaps he needed to discuss this with Cynthia. He was sure she was a gay man trapped in a woman's body, for a woman she had ideas and beliefs rather similar to Brian's, and she certainly had the balls to be in the advertising business and deal with Brian for years.

After putting his book away (safely in his bed side table where no one ever looked, along with his reading glasses, and if you ever tell anyone that he will find you, be sure of that) and closing and locking up he fell asleep dreaming about being in a masquerade ball, as the main attraction… he's Brian Kinney, why wouldn't he be? He could see his costume perfectly, maybe not typical masquerade affair, but this was Babylon, on Liberty Avenue, you can be sure that queers, fags, and queens would be in anything and everything that would be absolutely reprehensible to a traditional masquerade ball. No, Brian could see himself perfectly, wearing a costume he'd secretly wanted to wear for a while but never had a reason to try: Antonio Banderas as Zorro, complete with cape and mask, of course.

Over the next few weeks Brian was very busy at work, the after holiday lull in many other businesses didn't happen in the advertising world, no, they just started on replacing all the holiday themed ads they had already done. Not that there weren't holidays in the new year they couldn't pull from, or other companies wanted to incorporate into their ads. Brian had already met with Emmett and Ted about the masquerade possibilities at Babylon. Fortunately they both knew Brian well enough that neither of them suggested having it anywhere near February 14th, he was pretty sure he would have fired Emmett, for real this time, had he actually seriously said it.

Cynthia had a uniquely inspired idea about an ad for the masquerade ball, one so genius, he would have thought it was his idea. They had all decided that the ball should be sometime in early Spring, the snow would have melted, the weather would be cool, but no one would freeze at night, and dressing up in some of the costumes he could already imagine people would be in, he knew he would get more people showing up if they didn't have to worry about the weather in Winter, or Summer.

Since the ball (he didn't know why he called this a ball, it wouldn't technically be a ball, but party seemed too simple and event seemed too dull) had been decided to be in late April, they had a few months to prepare for this. Cynthia thought that a competition would be an ideal way to get the best ideas. Obviously because Babylon was for 21 and over (fake ID's aside) they couldn't open the contest in any high school, but colleges would be acceptable (possibly, depending on the views of the administration), along with local art stores and businesses, particularly those in the area. The winner would not only win free entrance into the ball (should they want to attend), but they would win a gift certificate to a local costume shop who specialized in, well, specialized costumes, and a cash prize equal to how much a free lance artist or advertiser might get paid for this type of ad: $1000.

Since the contest was Cynthia's idea, Brian put her in charge. Emmett would start the preparations, and Ted would go back to doing what he did best and making sure that everything was covered financially. With all that taken care of, Brian gladly went back to work, conveniently forgetting the ball and the contest.

* * *

**End A/N:** No idea what the cost for ads are, just took a guess based on what sounded right for this kind of ad/contest.


	2. Chapter 2

A little over a month passed found Brian in a very somber mood. He'd had his annual check-up the previous week and was still waiting the results. His doctor said he would get them by today, after Brian had all but demanded the results be faxed to his private fax machine in his office. It was late afternoon and Brian was still waiting and getting more anxious and pissed as the minutes passed. Course, he was terrified, too, but he wouldn't admit to that. No one there knew why Brian was in the mood he was in, but they knew to not question anything. The only person who knew anything was Cynthia, because she scheduled the appointment in the first place. Not even Ted knew Brian was waiting, even though Ted had been understanding and helpful during his treatments and recovery.

Cynthia was purposely keeping people out of Brian's office, away from his office, and taking as many messages as possible. Until she heard anything from Brian, she was, basically, protecting everyone else from his wrath. He wouldn't be purposely cruel, but knowing what he was waiting for, there was no way she would wish whatever mood he was in on anyone. There was nothing she could have done to cheer him up, either… then again… based on the person coming towards her, with what he had, maybe there was.

"Hey Cynthia, is Brian available?"

"Not at the moment, Ted."

"But… isn't he in his office, I know he doesn't…"

"Ted, trust me, today, he's expecting a call, and he's not to be bothered. If it's absolutely urgent, then I'll let him know."

Ted looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him what the date was… or at least what the date was near. Cynthia's stern expression relaxed when she realized he got it. The walls weren't particularly thick in Kinnetik, but they weren't thin either. That didn't mean they wanted to risk saying anything on the off chance that Brian could hear them.

"Well, it's not urgent, but I've got finalists in the masquerade ball ad contest. Everyone wanted me to deliver these to Brian, but maybe you could."

"I think that's best, depending on what they look like. I know I had a great idea, but I do hope that the contestants had some decent talent."

"I'm no art expert, but I know what's hot, even if I'm not. These are outstanding, a couple of them are more than appropriate, and certainly hot enough. There's one that I think is the best though, much better than the rest, and, it's… I would love to know more about the artist, he has amazing potential."

"I know we had a surprising number of people submit entries, who knew we'd get that many. How many finalists did they decide on?"

"Well, we had each department look at all the posters and pick the ones they liked best, which narrowed it down to about 100. From there we took them all back to the art department, and of course the other executives, and narrowed it down to the top 25."

"So you've got the top 25 there, huh?"

"Yes, I do, and like I said it's not urgent, but maybe it will be distracting enough to bring them to Brian."

Cynthia couldn't help but agree with that. Especially once she looked through the pictures. There were photos, digital images, drawings, paintings, some on regular printer paper, other's on canvas. Thank goodness they had a graphics department and knew artists, so they had some pretty special and large portfolio bags to hold all these. She didn't want to go through all of them, even with just 25 entries, it would take time to go through them all. She also knew that the final decision would be between her, Emmett, Ted and Brian, so she could look through them all when they met to do just that. However, with what Brian was going through right now… based on how hot, sexy, and beautiful some of these images were, they might be enough to get Brian's mind focused on something else. She knew he would be fine, but she also knew how nerve wracking it can be to wait for news like that.

Knowing how Brian works, and being more than used to dealing with him in all moods, she knocked her usual I'm-coming-in-whether-you-like-it-or-not knock and walked right up to Brian's desk. Anyone who didn't know him would think there was nothing unusual at all about how he felt, maybe pissed, but that was all. She knew better though, it was in his eyes, the tension in his hands, the bouncing of his leg (he rarely bounced anything, as he was rarely anxious).

"Hey boss, Ted brought me the finalists for the masquerade ball flyer. I think you'll be very surprised and pleased with a few of them. Ted certainly had his favorite, but he didn't mention which one. I don't have a favorite yet since I haven't looked at them all. I figured you could take a look through all of them and then I'll set up a meeting with Emmett, Ted, you and I and we can decide on the winner and then run the advertisement."

Brian was only half listening, not really interested in looking over some stupid pieces of art for some stupid ball that Emmett just had to talk him into. Why the fuck did he agree to this? He didn't miss Cynthia's look, as she scrutinized how he looked, knowing the reason for why he was so quiet and agitated. He was grateful she treated like she always treated him, but he really didn't give a fuck who won at the moment. Let the rest of them pick the winner for all he cared.

"I'll leave the portfolio here and you can look through them when you're ready." She set them on his conference table and made her way out. He was surprised she hadn't said anything about his mood or attitude today, not that he expected sympathy or pity or anything from Cynthia, but she normally said something. Right before heading out, with the door still closed, her hand on the handle, she turned to look at him.

"I know what you're waiting for, and I get it. I'm not gonna give you some sentimental drivel about positive thinking or that everything will be fine. That's bullshit, but I will say you need to take your mind off it for a while, and don't deny that. Go look at what these artists did. There's 25 all together. The whole of Kinnetik looked through all the submissions and chose these as their favorite. If you want to look at the other approximately 700 submissions, they're in the storage room."

That was one way to take his mind off… what he'd been thinking about.

"700, seriously? Holy shit."

"I know, but Kinnetik is very well known, and there were applicants from all over that applied. Not many crappy ones, either, plenty of talent, but we all know Kinnetik and Babylon, so regardless of our favorites, the first thing we did was made sure all the selected finalists of about 100 actually fit everything we would have all wanted as connected to Babylon and a masquerade ball worthy of Brian Kinney."

That did make him smirk, and while he didn't feel remotely better, looking at something, 25 somethings that might be considered worthy of Kinnetik, Babylon and himself might be enough to pass the rest of the day without wanting to drive to his doctor's office and demand the results of his tests.

Cynthia saw the change in his face, read the smirk and saw his eyes dance at the mention of art and advertising worthy of Brian Kinney. She returned with her own smirk, replied "I thought so." And walked out.

Brian chuckled as she left. Cynthia was the only one who could get away with something like that.

Grudgingly and reluctantly Brian headed over to his table, after checking his fax machine again, and email, just in case, and made sure he would hear them both should he receive something. He noticed the size of portfolio bag and had to admit he was surprised at the number of submissions they received. He knew Babylon did the business, and he was there often enough (had been there many times since his first time there) to know that the crowd changed regularly and served thousands every night. The fact that so many people submitted an ad for his club, especially since some of those submissions probably came from people who'd never been to the club, was very pleasing. Not that he needed the word spread about Babylon or this ball, but word of mouth was still the cheapest and most reliable form of advertising out there.

He took everything out of the bag carefully, fortunately whoever assembled everything put the largest pieces on the bottom and the smallest pieces on top. He knew that one of the requirements for submitting was to make sure that each piece was turned-in in its own package, whether envelope, box, portfolio, or otherwise. He was again surprised at removing a few packages that were rather large, like he was about to open actual paintings, than just a possibility of an ad for a gay club.

Brian started opening all the packages and looking at each one. Some were better than others, he lingered a bit longer of a few of them than the rest. If these were the 25 finalists, he would be curious to see the others, he might have to actually get Cynthia to tell him where they were, just to make sure. He didn't doubt his staff at all, but he wouldn't have chosen a couple of these, they were great, just not what he had in mind. A couple he was going to make sure he set aside the contact information for the artist, if they were interested in advertising at all, they'd have a job with him.

He was almost tempted to set aside the next package he was going to open. It seemed rather girly and he wasn't sure he wanted to see what felt like the painting on the inside. Even the script was girly, not that there was anything really wrong with girls, he just had this idea that it would be a man who would have the winning piece. Not to mention he knew more than enough girls and guys and for some reason no matter how effeminate a gay man was, there were just certain ways a girl's writing looked that men's writing didn't. Then he opened the package, and froze.

Seeing his son born, holding Gus for the first time, being told he had cancer and needed a testicle removed, having his one and only father figure, Vic, die… those had been the most emotional experiences in his life… this painting… this outstanding, beautiful, moving piece of art held all those emotions and then some. It was indescribable. The colors, the imagery, the fact that you felt you were with the men in the painting, you could feel their lust, desire, need and love… yes, love. It was the most powerful work of art he'd ever seen. And he was holding it in his hand, someone had actually created this for a silly ball at a gay club in the Pitts. He was floored.

He had to stop for a moment and disconnect… after the day he'd been having too many emotions were flooding through him. He picked up the application and read, starved for information about this person who could have painted this. Justin Taylor, 21, currently attending the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, and conveniently living in the Pitts. And Brian chuckled a rather mischievous laugh when he noticed that Justin lived in the suburbs, in the area of the Pitts that Brian only wished to live in when he was young.

He read the description of the painting, amazed at the eloquence and beauty of the artists description. _Look at it, feel it, and it will tell you the tale. What tale you might ask? Whatever tale you want it to, whatever tale you need it to. Have these two lovers just met? Have they known each other a long time but just fallen in love? Have they been lovers for years and are still just as passionate as they once were? Who are they, what do they do, and can I be one of them? Can I just stand in the room with them and feel what they feel? Have you ever felt this passion, this all consuming need to be with, around, and in another person? What would you give to feel what these men feel? Or do you feel it every night with the person you love, wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with that one person you share your life with? This isn't my story, maybe it's not your story, but at a masquerade, anything's possible! _

Brian had never wanted nor needed another person in his life. He had friends and a ragtag family, so to speak, and he had people who accepted him and probably loved him, in their own way. Brian had had more sexual encounters than he could possibly count, some unbelievably hot, and up until a few moments ago Brian would have absolutely, unequivocally denied needing someone else in his life that was just his. He had never imagined being a partner, never wanted a partner, had no interest in sharing his life with anyone else, day in, day out, all the time. How could one painting, one image, one artist present him with something he never wanted, and make him desperate to feel it.

The passion, the lust, the need, the love, the devotion, the beauty of the painting in front of him… it was breathtaking and mind-blowing. With the exception of Gus, Brian wasn't a sentimental person, nor did he show emotions all that often, unless it was anger or pleasure. He'd never known love growing up, and even though he knew Michael and Debbie loved him, he was always afraid it was conditional. He felt the most love from Vic, but it was definitely a father's love, rather than the love you would get from a partner or lover.

Brian had to step back a moment and breathe. And then he heard it… the fax machine. He froze, again, but for an entirely different reason. He wanted to sprint across the room and grab the fax coming in, but he didn't want to know either, just in case. He turned to stare at the fax machine, hoping it would stop, hoping it would continue, terrified and anxious all at once. He had truly forgotten that this fax was coming in, he had forgotten about the results, the cancer, the doctor… that painting… my god, he was glad that the terms and conditions of submitting a painting was that Kinnetik owned them and didn't return them… because Brian was going to hang it up in his office, maybe in his bedroom when this was over.

Cynthia walked in at that moment, and paused only briefly to take in Brian's appearance. She thought he was reacting to the fax machine, but it seemed to be something else there, although she wasn't sure. She was hesitant about coming in when she heard the fax machine, but not hearing anything, she decided that maybe Brian was honestly too worried to move and look. She saw something on his face, in his eyes she didn't think she'd ever seen there, but wasn't sure what it was. He also didn't seem to mind her walking over to the fax machine. She was more concerned about him than before, but knew better than to ask him what was bothering him. She read the fax on the way over to him and couldn't help but grin. She looked up to Brian with the biggest, softest smile she could manage.

He reacted more than she thought, but exactly as she thought. He gasped out a breath the moment she met his eyes and smiling, pulled her into an unexpected hug. He seemed to almost be shaking. Never before had she not known how to handle Brian, she wasn't sure what to do. They were standing pretty close to his couch, so she led him over to it and they sat side by side. His arm still around her, both of them holding the fax and reading it over. She heard sounds from Brian, but didn't want to look up, she'd never known him to cry.

A very gravely voice, spoke quietly to her, "I'm fine Cynthia… completely recovered, no traces of anything, god… I…" He a took a deep breath and cleared his throat a few times. She took a risk and looked up at him, sitting up, but staying connected.

"I know… I knew you'd be fine, but I know the relief. It's a relief for me, too, you know. And I get the emotions, and the tears… but, there's something else, what is it?"

Brian took another deep breath, looked back over to the table and explained. "It's silly really, and I can't explain it, but, this news, the fax, it's a big part of it, it is… but… go look at the painting that's sitting on top of everything, and I think you'll know what I mean. I hope you'll know what I mean."

He looked back at her with an expression so unlike Brian it astonished her. That must be one hell of a painting. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she got up and went over to the table. When she saw it, well, she wasn't sure which one until she looked at the table, there was no question which picture she was supposed to see. She immediately glanced back at Brian, he smiled sweetly and nodded, clearly he was still moved, too moved to say anything. She picked it up and just stared. It was really beautiful. The story it told, the range of emotions one could feel. It captured the lust and heat that she knew men like Brian felt all the time, it captured the sexiness and beauty that two beautiful men together could capture. It showed the possibility of love and passion and excitement that new couples and old couples can feel. It told the story of exactly what was possible at Babylon, and it captured the essence of what a masquerade ball at Babylon should feel like.

She took the painting with her and went back to sit next to Brian. They both took their time interpreting what they wanted, seeing what they wanted. Cynthia didn't need to read the description, she glanced at it, but she already got it. This painting, along with the undoubtedly heartfelt description, the waiting for the fax, then getting the fax… she knew exactly why Brian was the way he was, and exactly what he was feeling. She could pull herself away from the imagery and emotions in that painting, but she knew Brian.

Cynthia wanted to finish a few things for the day and give Ted the news, and pass it on to those few who knew Brian had had cancer. Then she could get Brian to go home. She also knew that Brian probably would still be sitting in the same place when she came back. She would let Brian stay absorbed in his picture for a while longer, feeling whatever he needed to feel, and coming to terms with whatever emotions he was going through. She kissed him on his cheek, "be right back," she said quietly and then let go of the painting and quietly walked out.

Brian nodded right after she kissed his cheek, it's not something she did very often. Then again, sharing emotions weren't something they did very often. But she'd been with him through everything, had shared everything he did. She was more a partner than anyone else he'd ever considered, but something in this painting spoke to him. He was grateful for Cynthia, truly. Everything she did was always in his best interest, even if he didn't see it that way, but it always helped. He wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, and he would give her a raise anytime she asked and give her whatever she needed. Hell, he'd buy her a house and car if she asked. If he was straight he'd have married her. Lindsay might be the mother of his child, and there was a bond there on a few levels, but even straight, she wasn't his type. Cynthia, though, had she asked him to be a sperm donor, he wouldn't need alcohol, drugs or fancy dinner, he'd say yes, no questions asked.

He knew he had confused Cynthia when she first walked in, and if asked he would probably, well, possibly, admit that he loved her right then. She walked in, not saying anything, not questioning, never judging, just waiting. She got the papers, read them, and gave him the good news, without being asked, and completely relieved. She allowed him some time to talk when he was ready, then she looked at the painting, and truly understood. She didn't just get the feelings, she understood what it could mean to someone like Brian, along with everything else he was feeling that day. She was an amazing woman. It was amazing she was still single, but he figured that would change one day. He'd always thought he would be single too, but you never know. He'd have to meet him first though, long before they got too serious, and he'd have to issue a few death threats, just in case. He couldn't afford to lose Cynthia, and there was no way in hell he was ever going to watch her get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a very short chapter.

* * *

It was the night of the masquerade ball, and Brian was getting ready. When Emmett first suggested it he was dead set against it, the more he thought about it, the more interested he was. When he finally accepted it, he figured what the hell, might be fun and we'll make more money than usual. He didn't think much beyond that. Then Cynthia came up with the contest, and then he saw the painting. Obviously it won, although he was the only one as deeply affected by that painting as he was, but Emmett and Ted were not unmoved. It brought tears to Emmett's eyes and Ted a boner… not that I said anything, he was doing his best to hide it, and while there's no way in hell I was interested, there's no gay man who wouldn't look no matter the person it's attached to. Hell, if more people were honest with themselves, there's not many people who wouldn't look.

So here he was getting ready for the ball, and actually looking forward to it. Really looking forward to it, if nothing else, he wanted to meet the artist that won the contest for the ad used. Justin Taylor, a name he won't soon forget, and a name he knows is on the guest list. Cynthia had told him that Justin had called to say thank you and was thrilled that he had been selected, but Brian had to go out of town on business… as is the life with a business man, especially a business owner. If he didn't get clients, he didn't get business, he didn't stay in business. So he had missed Justin's call. While he minded, he didn't really mind. He has no idea what Justin looks like or what he was like in person, but he has a feeling that he would like to, and he's never wrong about these things. He isn't holding onto some false hope of immediate attraction or anything, but he has a feeling that a person who can paint like that will be Brian's kind of person, even if they just become friends… or if Brian can convince this Justin to come work for him, Kinnetik will be unstoppable, even more so than he felt before.

He had purposely not called Justin back, but let Cynthia call him back and tell him that he was extremely busy and would see him at the ball. Brian didn't know why, and he knew it wasn't part of the package, but he was sending a car to pick up Justin for the night, him and a guest. Brian had no interest in including a guest, but if Justin wanted to bring a date, then so be it, he couldn't stop him. However, he was more inclined to be accepting when Justin explained it was his best friend who suggested he enter, and even packaged his painting and _she_ really wanted to come with him. Far be it from Brian to deny a best friend anything, especially when this friend was a girl, and it would certainly account for the package his painting came in.

Brian was dressed exactly how he wanted to be, as Zorro, not only perfect for a masquerade ball, as it was a costume and had a mask, he also knew he was sexy as hell and no gay man would be able to resist him. And if Justin happened to be impressed, and was hot, then maybe the costume would impress him even more. He wore all black, tailored pants, button down shirt, leather boots, leather gloves, a long flowing cape, and a black leather mask. He looked fucking hot if he did say so himself, and he did. J Brian had never been one for being anxious or nervous (outside of his test results that is), but he was slightly nervous tonight. He didn't know why, but again, he just had a feeling that tonight something would change, something would happen.

Heads turned, mouths dropped, eyes widened, and had he walked through the backroom, pants would have dropped, when Brian entered the club. He was sex, he was power, he was hot, he was Babylon. Brian loved this feeling, reveled in the power he knew he held, but he didn't give in, he didn't partake in the bounty offered at his feet. There were just as many ridiculous costumes as there were formal costumes and attractive costumes. Queens and queers loved a reason to show off, and this type of party was a perfect excuse to be whoever you wanted to be, and fuck whoever you wanted to fuck… even more so than the usual night at Babylon.

He had to hand it to Emmett, the place looked phenomenal. He had managed to make the club almost look like something straight out of Phantom of the Opera… if Phantom involved gay men, erotic dancing, and a backroom.

[_I'll leave that imagery to you._]


	4. Chapter 4

Justin was a nervous wreck. He had never been to Babylon, sure he'd been to Liberty Avenue a few times, but he wasn't brave enough to go to any clubs. He had heard what went on there, and he was terrified. At one point in time he thought he was so ready to go and loose his virginity, get it over with. He'd read, he'd searched, he found books that his parents would have forbid him to read had they known. He was a very curious, adventurous, aroused gay boy, near Liberty Avenue… of course he was more than ready to have sex. There was only so much masturbation one person could do, as good as a release as it was, he'd watched the porn, he'd read the stories, he knew how a lot of gay boys lost their virginity, and he was so ready, but again, terrified. Before he had the chance to find out though his dad found his drawings… thank god there were just of chests and asses… after his dad's reaction he didn't think he would have survived had his dad found what he had drawn in his other book… full naked men, with erect penises that called to him, erotic visions he dreamed every night.

He was scared of his dad when he found out, he thought his father loved him, that's what parents did, right? He always looked up to his dad, he knew that coming out was going to be tough, but he never thought he'd have to fight with his own parents. His mom was more than understanding, she always supported his interests and his love of art, his talent and dreams. He was just thinking about colleges at the time and his dad wanted him to be a good little straight boy, go to Dartmouth, and go into the family business. Which was kind of weird, because their lifestyle and money was mainly from his mom's side. Sure having his dad's family own an electronics store was nothing to laugh at, but their country club membership, their neighborhood, their "friends" came from his mom's side.

He couldn't stand the thought of going into business and going to Dartmouth, but he looked it up, cause his dad seemed to be okay with his being gay as long as he never talked about it, and since he'd never done anything about it, it seemed that his dad could ignore it. He was always taught to stand up for what he believed in, but he knew when to fight fights. His dad supported him usually, but Justin knew his dad thought his art was silly and tried to get his mom not to encourage him, but mother's knew best, fortunately.

Justin really wanted to go to Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, there was so much potential for being an artist, for using that artistic talent in a number of different fields. When he discovered that Dartmouth held their business school in as high esteem as their art school his dad wasn't very happy, but he reluctantly agreed to pay for Justin's education. Course it helped that Justin also looked into careers available with having an art degree, and when he found several jobs related to electronics and graphics, which his father was so intent to get Justin into, he almost had no choice but relent to paying for his education to PIFA.

So, here he was, in his final year at PIFA, recently turned 21, virginity lost, a couple of relationships had, more experienced with blowjobs, sex, and the most difficult lesson, the bigotry and prejudice. Fortunately being at an art institute it wasn't nearly as much as elsewhere, but it still existed. And now he was about to make his first entrance at a place that was so in the middle of gay life, that it didn't matter what experience he had, nothing would have prepared him for what he was about to experience. He didn't know what he was going to experience, but he knew exactly what went on in Babylon. He wasn't sure if the thought that he could meet someone and possibly go home with them, cause there was no way he was ready for what he heard about the back room, scared him or thrilled him.

He hadn't even wanted to enter this stupid contest, although he had to admit, the thought of winning, of having his art displayed for such a prestigious, yet sordid event… sordid according to some, but erotic, exciting and exhilarating to him, and of course to all those actually attending. Daphne had been the one to convince him. Although she went to Carnegie-Mellon, they did what they had always planned to do, shared an apartment. It worked out as part of their housing plan with their colleges so they didn't have to work while living their or going to school.

He'd had one boyfriend who wanted him to move in with him, but the thought of leaving Daphne and not living with her, even though he did really like Ethan, and the more time he spent with him the more he was tempted on moving in with Ethan. Until one night when Justin was over and Ethan got a visitor, a very persistent visitor who'd brought flowers and thought he was special to Ethan. Justin had gone back to Daphne's and his apartment and cried his eyes out. An evening that Daphne was more than happy to share her dislike of Ethan and that Justin could absolutely do better. Thank goodness he hadn't actually moved in with Ethan.

He had one boyfriend after that as well. He was more wary by that point, but it actually was more serious. He still didn't want to move in with anyone else, but Robert was an English major at Carnegie who wasn't as corny or fakely romantic like Ethan. He did love his poetry, but his knowledge of fiction, non-fiction, literary references, it was amazing. Their conversations were incredible, and they had so much in common. They would often stay up late into the night talking and laughing. They were in love, or at least in love as Justin believed to be. They were both virgins, and decided that they would much rather lose their virginity to each other than wait for something more. Justin was actually glad he hadn't given in to Ethan when he had asked. Justin was physically ready, but emotionally he always believed that love was important between two people before they shared their bodies.

He realizes that doesn't fit in with going down to Liberty Avenue when he was younger. But believe you me, a couple years of difference is all that's necessary to realize growing up and having more values is important and safe. He was glad he hadn't just lost his virginity cause he was a horny teenager to anyone willing.

It was an incredible night when they gave themselves to each other, the best sex Justin had had, so far. He was heartbroken when they had broken up, but at least it was amicable. Robert was a year ahead of Justin and was accepted to Georgetown's Law School. He was sure that Robert would be massively successful, but he didn't like saying goodbye, either. It was painful, but it's now Justin's last year, and Daphne was ridiculously happy that Justin had submitted his name and a painting into this contest. Part of him thought that the only reason Daphne wanted him to submit was so that if he won she would have an excuse to go to Babylon and not seem out of place.

He could never deny Daphne anything, and he means that. Even when she asked him to be her first. Things had gotten a bit weird between them, well, for Daphne anyway. He had fun, kind of, and he was happy that Daphne had a good first time, but she wanted more from him, and he was still absolutely completely gay. But they were best friends in every way possible. When it came time to go to college it was very easy to decide to live together.

He still felt something for Robert, after all, you don't really forget your first love. Although even though just about a year older, he realized that it wasn't love, well, it was love, he just wasn't in love. He wouldn't have changed a thing with him though. He may never see him again, and he's not sure he's ready for another relationship, but you never know. He thought he was ready to move on, too.

No matter what he felt or how nervous he was, he was honored to have had his painting accepted as winner of this contest, and he was excited to be going to Babylon for the first time. He had been informed that hundreds of people had entered from all over the county, possibly the state, and his work was chosen. He had tried to contact the owner of Kinnetik a few times, he even stopped by once. Each time, though, the owner wasn't there. His secretary was more than helpful, although she didn't seem like a secretary, she seemed more managerial, but he did get to meet a few people and Cynthia gave him a tour of Kinnetik, in an old bath house, it was his only time in one, and he was exceedingly glad that it was a real successful business rather than what it originally was. He definitely appreciated the psychology behind it though.

He knew the owner, Brian Kinney, would be at Babylon, and apparently he owned both Kinnetik and Babylon. The clubs were never his scene, but just based on the couple times he was on Liberty, and with the couple relationships he did have he had heard of Brian Kinney, although he'd never met the man. He'd never seen the man either, and he was looking forward to meeting him. Although that was part of the reason he was nervous about tonight as well just because of what he heard. The man was supposedly gorgeous, sex on legs, a force to reckoned with in and out of the bedroom, and one of the most heartless bastards you'd ever meet, but one hell of a business man.

He had no idea what to expect tonight, but he knew what balls typically consisted of, and he had a feeling tonight wouldn't be like any of the functions he'd ever been to before. He thought it was ironic that a club like Babylon would have a grand masquerade ball like that in Phantom. He'd always loved that play, he understood it, he'd kind of felt like the Phantom when he first came out, never allowed to be himself, always hiding who he was to be with who wanted. He was glad he wasn't born during the time the Phantom took place, he would have hated all the clothing. However, as an artist, he could appreciate the costume potential for what it was.

Justin had seen the Phantom on stage a couple of times, and while thinking of possible costumes, and discussing it with the costume shop that he had a gift certificate from for winning, they came up with an idea. More than an idea actually, they had come up with the perfect costume. The shop owner already had a costume similar to what he wanted, it just needed a few alterations. And Justin had to admit he looked really good, and judging by Daphne's drooling he figured he would make a good impression.

They decided to have a bit of fun with this ball as well. After Justin had his costume decided on, Daphne picked hers out immediately, and Justin decided to use some of his prize money to buy it for her. Well, he didn't have it yet, but he would and that would make up for it. Daphne really was beautiful, and perfectly fit the part, and they definitely fit together. He only hoped that someone would get the costume reference when they showed up.

A very attractive sleek black Mercedes pulled up in front of their apartment building where they were waiting. Justin was too anxious to stay inside, and they only had to wait for a minute or two before the car pulled up. The driver got out and opened the back door and helped both Justin and Daphne into the car before getting back in and proceeding to take them to Babylon.

"Good evening, Mr. Taylor, Ms. Chanders."

"Good evening to you too."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be at Babylon shortly, and Mr. Kinney wanted me to congratulate you again and welcome you to his pride and joy."

"Thank you very much, umm…"

"Mr. Thomas."

"Thank you Mr. Thomas. I was surprised to win, but thrilled to accept. I'm so nervous though. I've never been to Babylon."

"Well I expect that tonight will be a bit different than normal, but being a gay man you should definitely enjoy it. And I know Mr. Kinney is looking forward to meeting you."

Justin wasn't sure why that sounded ominous, yet he also had a shiver of anticipation. Daphne was giggling the whole way off and on. He knew she just wanted to see all the men at a gay club without fear of being hit on constantly.

They arrived at Babylon and Justin was very pleasantly surprised. He'd seen Babylon before, once at night, but it looked like they went all out for this ball. There was red carpet, spot lights, and even the doormen looked like they were dressed for a masquerade. Come to think of it even the driver was wearing what looked like traditional 17th century clothing, which was when the masquerade became popular throughout high society Europe.

Mr. Thomas let them out as close to the door as he could, where the doorman gladly pulled back the velvet rope and let them pass with a congratulations and a smile. They had already been instructed to make their way to the office on the second floor where they would be meeting with the manager of Babylon, Emmett Honeycutt, who would them show them around, let them know when he would be announced as the winner, and then they would meet Brian Kinney who would present Justin with his reward on stage. And Justin thought he was nervous before. Justin had to stop and admire the club though; it was stunning, the perfect blend of modern club going and 17th century grandeur. And the costumes were amazing, some more so than others. Some were highly questionable, but then again, he assumed that this was the kind of club where most people didn't have many clothes on at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne and he were making their way over to the stairs, and he looked up to see where the stairs led, his breath caught and his eyes widened. There at the top of the stairs was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and that was with the mask on. The lighting was just right to where Justin could make out that the man was very tall, very statuesque, a Greek god come to life, in all black and leather. A Greek god that was staring right back at him with the same intensity and heat that he thought must surely show in his own eyes.

Brian had been surveying his kingdom, wondering when Justin would arrive, realizing he had no idea what the man would be wearing, and not knowing where they would go first. He assumed Emmett had taken care of those details so he wasn't worried. He didn't know when Justin would show up either. Brian wasn't searching for anyone, too anxious to meet Justin that for a moment he missed the slight stir in the crowd as a few heads turned towards the door. Now there were more than enough extravagant costumes that Brian was ignoring the heads turning. A flash of white and blond caught the corner of his eye, and they caught each other's gaze at the exact same moment. The light had just changed to magnify what looked like startlingly clear blue eyes, and halo of blond hair that had been styled to look like… he swallowed a chuckle at that.

This blond's interpretation of a masquerade costume was rather literal, but definitely appreciated. Not only did the outfit do this magnificent blond justice, but Brian loved the reference to David Bowie in Labyrinth: shoes, pants, jacket, shirt, even his hair. And the gold and black mask, along with the golds, black and white in the costume, he was a vision. All the gold and black made his light skin shine and his eyes dance. The jewels and glitter on his jacket and mask and in his hair… it was spell-binding. They were staring at each other with such intensity that it wasn't until Brian was descending the stairway and walking over to him, did he realize he was moving. No words were necessary, the lust and want and attraction were clearly visible in both their eyes. And as the song changed, Brian couldn't help but be moved to the point where he held out his hand in a very old fashioned gesture. A gesture that this blond gladly returned and placed his own gloved hand into Brian's.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_We don't need to rush this_  
_Let's just take it slow_

Brian was never a romantic, and he thought romance was for lesbians and straight people who wanted an excuse to fuck… but right now, at this moment, with this beautiful blond in his arms, both moving like they'd practiced for months… he was beginning to think that maybe there was something to romance after all.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
No, I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Justin couldn't believe his luck. His first time in Babylon, his first club dance with someone he didn't know… and this beautiful Adonis of a man had chosen him. What he wouldn't give to take his mask off and see his whole face. But there was something very alluring and mysterious to this man in black that made him not care one way or the other, as long as he kept holding him and dancing him, spinning him like they weren't strangers, but lovers.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_  
_No, I don't wanna push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Both men were lost in the other's eyes, lost in the lyrics, lost in the moment, this perfect moment that almost seemed fated. What they both wouldn't give to actually have just a kiss from the perfect lips in front of them. Mask or no mask, they were both thinking that before this night was over they would know what their dancing partner tasted like. And if it led to more than just a kiss, then so be it.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dream  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_  
_I don't wanna push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby, I'm alright,_

_Ooh, let's do this right,  
__Just a kiss goodnight  
__With a kiss goodnight  
__Kiss goodnight_

As the song came to a close and both men stopped moving and just stared into each other's eyes, they couldn't resist each other, or the lyrics to the song. They moved forward, winding their arms around each other; one hand on the other's waist, the other hand in the other's hair. Justin had to bite back a moan at the feel of pure heat and silk. The softness, the passion, their mouths opened simultaneously, tongues exploring, delving deeper, bodies so close you couldn't tear them apart. Relishing the feel of another body so close, so hot, so right. Brian didn't know what came over him, but this blond was amazing, so passionate, so alive, matching each of Brian's movements with his own. Brian was ready to forget about the purpose of the night and take this blond home with him. He'd had many kisses, and he loved kissing, but this kiss, with this one man, had to be the best kiss, the hottest kiss, he'd ever had.

Brian couldn't stop himself from wrapping his hands around the slim waist in front of him, moving his hands round back. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he felt the most perfect ass he'd ever felt. They were grinding on the dance floor, oblivious that they were the main show, that many around them had stopped dancing and were just watching. Justin was in heaven, absolute heaven. He'd been kissed before, kissed someone he'd loved before, all those paled in comparison to this man that was (and he held back a pleasurable shiver at this thought) tongue fucking him in the middle of a dance floor. Their hips freely moving how they wanted, but needing a whole lot less clothing to do it.

And then the moment came crashing down around them as Brian heard all music stop and the sound of Emmett's voice over the microphone on stage. Brian and Justin just stood there, in each other's arms, abruptly brought back to reality, but not able to pull away from each other.

Emmett recognized Justin from the time he came to Kinnetik, and while he was tempted on keeping him away from Brian, after seeing their instant attraction to each other, well he was curious as to what would happen. The fact that Brian didn't seem to be able to resist, he let them have their moment. They may think him interrupting now, but he was going to enjoy announcing both their names and them realizing that they weren't being separated at all. A few years ago Emmett would have wanted to protect Justin from the big bad, but now, after seeing the look in Brian's eyes, and feeling that kiss from all the way on stage, he decided that both men could figure it out. He had a funny feeling everything would work out.

The moment Brian heard his name he knew he had to go on stage, but he didn't have time to ponder why he didn't want to leave this blond when said blond gasped in his arms and had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. And good lord, what a smile it was, he was absolutely stunning. Although he had no idea what the blond was so happy about. He stepped away a bit, but kept the blonds hand in his as he walked to the stage.

If Justin didn't know any better he would swear that Brian knew him, with him having walk to the stage with him, hand in hand. God this night was moving fast, and he didn't know what would happen next. He was completely stunned for a moment that he'd been dancing with Brian Kinney, thee Brian Kinney. He'd heard gorgeous and hot, but there were no adjectives worthy of such a man, and going by his kissing and dancing alone, Justin was pretty damn sure his other reputation in the bedroom was pretty damn accurate. For all the beliefs and values he had spouted over the years of relationships and love helping sex, he would gladly throw all that out for one night with Brian.

Brian left Justin at the base of the stage on his way up, but keeping eye contact with the blond… who'd he hoped would be there when this was over, because he really wanted his name, and number, and to see again, tonight. And the night after and the night after that, and what was scary was the fact that the thought of seeing this blond for many nights in a row wasn't scary at all.

On stage he was trying to pay attention to Emmett, all the while his eyes straying back over to the blond who was smiling this soft, sweet, sexy as fuck smile back at him. It was like the blond knew something, something that would happen that Brian didn't. Emmett was talking about the contest and ball, and blah blah blah, with the blond smiling up at him, he couldn't really concentrate, nor did he want to. He'd completely forgotten about his want and need to meet Justin Taylor, he wanted the blond he'd just shared the best kiss of his life with. And then Justin's name was announced, and astonish, surprised, flabbergasted, thrilled, excited and utterly perplexed and enraptured, Brian watched on as the very blond he'd been almost thinking of his as walked up the stage, keeping his eyes locked on Brian's his whole way up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Another kind-of short chapter.

* * *

To say that Brian was speechless would have been an understatement. So that's what Justin's little smile was about… Justin, this was Justin, this blond, his blond was Justin. He almost thanked a god he didn't believe in right then and there. He couldn't wait to take Justin home.

Emmett was congratulating Justin, yet again, saying how wonderful and inspired his painting was and everyone was clapping, then he was handed a check for $1000, and was be escorted off the stage by Brian while Emmett was wrapping up his little speech. He was confused why Brian declined to answer what he thought of the painting, but he certainly liked his comment of telling Justin later what he thought. Although there was definitely an innuendo in there, Justin actually did want to know what Brian thought. He didn't just want Brian's opinion as the owner of Kinnetik and Babylon any more, he wanted to opinion of someone he could very easily see as a lover and partner. He wasn't getting his hopes up at all, but if Brian's reaction to him was any indication, then maybe he stood a chance of becoming more to Brian now that they've danced and shared the best kiss of his life.

Justin didn't know where Brian was leading them, but he hadn't said anything, and Justin didn't care, he was following without question. Until they ran into Daphne that is, shit, he'd completely forgotten she was with him.

She hugged him and congratulated him and was just about to say something to Brian and Brian broke out into the most amazing smile and laughed.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believed it, but you actually remind me of Jareth and Sarah. You must be Daphne Chanders, Justin's best friend, and I'm"

"Brian Kinney, I know who you are. Not just from on stage, you're reputation preceeds you."

Oh he liked this girl, she was a little tiger, like she was protecting her cub. He could not only respect that, but understand it, and if he had someone like Justin, he could see protecting him, too. And thought she really terrify him, but it didn't. They shook hands, which he just had to hold up and kiss her knuckles. Trying to be so tough and scary and she's putty in his hands. He probably shouldn't have done that, but he has plans, and those plans involve her best friend.

"Oh it does, does it, and just how would a sweet girl like yourself know about my reputation."

Justin wasn't sure whether to laugh or run and hide. He had a feeling Brian wasn't insulting Daphne, but if Daphne felt in any way threatened, she would react.

"You'd be surprised how far reaching your reputation is… or maybe you wouldn't be. But I know more about what goes on in clubs and on Liberty than Justin does."

Oh that wasn't fair, you weren't supposed to tell a predator like Brian Kinney that you were inexperienced.

"Daphne!"

"She's right, I do know that my reputation has traveled very far…and while I'd love to stay and chat, I have plans this evening."

Justin looks a little crest fallen at this and Brian doesn't want Justin to get the wrong idea, all his plans involve Justin. He also knows that he's not going anywhere until he convinces Justin's guard dog that Justin will be taken care of and… well, he'd think home by midnight, but that's not happening.

Justin tries to sound interested and brave, all the while hoping that Brian actually just wants Justin to do with him, but you never know.

"And what would those plans be Brian?"

Daphne looks like she's going to cut in, so Brian takes Justin's hand again, like he had before, and pulls him to him. He stops for a brief moment to appreciate the delightful shiver and smile he gets in return from his beautiful blond.

"Well I think if you thought long and hard about that you'd know what my plans were, but only if you come with me."

Justin's struggling to breathe a little at the moment. He can sense the want and need in those eyes, he knows the meaning behind those words, and right now, in Brian's arms, he's ready to say yes to anything. Why did Daphne have to be so protective?

Daphne rolls her eyes at the corny lines. She's heard better, but she can see Justin's eyes, read his body language. If this was just a one night stand, she would drag Justin away. She's always had the ability to read people, and she can sense something in both of them; there's no way that either one of them are going to want to keep this a one night stand. Doesn't mean she can't try and scare Brian, not that it would do any good, but Justin's her best friend, and there's no way she wants him hurt with another broken heart. And within Brian she sees the potential already, just from one dance and one incredibly powerful kiss, for Brian to do more damage than Justin's other boyfriends. Maybe if she just played the drama princess she'd get more out of them.

"Well that's just great, I get all dressed up and don't even get to dance with the hottest guy here, and if you leave how am I supposed to get home? I can't exactly walk. Unless you have your fancy car and driver to take me back home in. And I already can tell what you're plans are going to be, and I seriously doubt Justin's going to want to get redressed in that." She would continue, but Justin was getting seriously red, she didn't really want to embarrass him, but hey, girls thought about these things.

"Why Daphne I didn't know you wanted to dance with me."

"I wasn't talking about you, I want to dance with Justin."

At this point Justin's so embarrassed that both Brian and Daphne can't help but notice how adorable he happens to be. They both exchange glances around Justin and realize they both have the 'aw, how cute' look on their face. Brian's first thought is to hide it, but this was Justin's bodyguard he was talking about, best to let his true feelings be known, even if he didn't want them revealed to anyone.

"Well, I guess I could part with Justin for one song, I'll still be here when"

"NO!... *ahem* sorry," if Justin blushes anymore someone's going to think he has a sunburn. "Um, Daphne, you know I'd."

"Justin."

Just one word, one name, and he has Justin's full attention. Oh yeah, Daphne was right to worry, but now she knows Justin isn't the only one affected here. A man like Brian Kinney, with his reputation doesn't keep hold of anyone like he's keeping hold of Justin if he didn't want him more than normal. Yeah, she's got nothing to worry about.

"You should dance at least one dance with Daphne. I'll go find my best friend and dance with him, too. If it weren't for Justin's arrival earlier I'm sure he would have been begging, too."

Daphne sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature, but I prefer his."

And with that Brian captures Justin's lips in an all consuming, searing kiss that she is quite honored to watch and realizes that maybe a gay club where she can't get hit on isn't such a great idea. Brian and Justin are lost once again in a more perfect kiss than either of them have ever known. Hands roaming, breathing ragged, hearts beating furiously, little moans that can't be held back. Daphne pulls Justin back before they start undressing in front of her. She's pretty sure she would have no trouble watching (she grins mischievously inside her head for that mental image), but she's also pretty sure they want their first time somewhere a little more comfortable and less public.

"Come on horn dog, dance with me, and then you can run off with Prince Charming," she says dripping with as much sarcasm as possible. She doesn't want Brian to run if she sounded serious, and she's pleasantly surprised when Brian seems to not care about the double entendre and gives one more quick kiss to Justin and tells him to have fun and he'll be watching and waiting.

Justin's so turned-on and half way in love that all he can do is nod and smile, to which Brian returns a soft chuckle and smile of his own. He watches lustfully as Justin follows Daphne onto the dance floor, willing his hard-on down as he watches that perfect ass walk away.

He didn't see Emmett and Ted when he arrived, but he knew they were here, which meant that Mikey was there somewhere, and he should probably find him before Mikey finds Brian. Mikey wouldn't exactly be as calm and collected as Daphne. And he knows that Daphne recognized the look in Brian's eyes, he knew Mikey wouldn't get it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Now the part you've all been waiting for, huh? :D

* * *

Brian had danced with Mikey, with minimal complaints, or he was so preoccupied thinking about Justin that the complaints didn't bother him. Daphne was taken home, he had his driver (well, not his driver per se, just hired from a company when Kinnetik, or Brian, needed one) take Justin and Daphne back home, and then once Justin changed his driver would drive him to the loft. It wasn't ideal, at all, but he knew once he got his hands on Justin he wouldn't stop, and he wanted this first time to be special. Again with his thinking of future times with Justin… and not being bothered. It was worrisome, but all he had to do was look at Justin, think about Justin, and he knew, he really didn't care.

He drove his vette back to the loft and waited for Justin to arrive. With having a cleaning service, there wasn't anything to do, but he did want to change himself, he had a feeling that the whole experience, the whole night would be different once they got to see each other's face. And with the next day being Saturday, that meant no work and even more time with Justin.

For some reason he had these lesbianic thoughts of candles and music going through his head, but he had no interest in going that far out of his way. Not to mention he knew that his loft, by itself, made a good impression. Everything was clean, neat and straight, his sheets were even clean, not that he had brought tricks home in a while… huh, actually since his surgery a year ago. No his sheets were clean because his cleaning service did that for him. He would have loved to see Justin's reaction to him wearing that costume again, but he looked forward to Justin's reaction even more with him wearing his everyday clothing of button fly jeans, with the top button undone, and a black wife beater.

Over a half an hour passed and Justin still hadn't arrived. He wasn't going to start worrying, though, not only did Daphne probably want to warn him and protect him, but he was probably trying to figure out what to wear. After another half an hour he was tempted on pulling up Justin's information on his phone and call him, but that would look too desperate. And Brian Kinney doesn't do desperate. He was just about to pour a second glass of beam and light a joint when the buzzer sounded. With as late as it was he knew who was there, but he couldn't help but want to play with the man.

Brian wasn't sure whether to go with sexy or annoyed, but he wanted to test his blond.

"What?" He demanded in his standard greeting.

"Um, Brian? It's Justin."

Oh, music to his ears. He couldn't wait to hear his name again in the throes of passion.

"Hello Justin, come on up, top floor." Annoyed, then sexy… let me hear a response Justin.

"O…okay, thank you." He sounded a little breathless… perfect.

Brian opened his door and went to stand by his kitchen counter, in the perfect position to see the elevator and stairway. He could hear the elevator whir as it ascended, then he could clearly make out Justin's brilliant blond hair, even more so now that it had clearly been cleaned. He could just make out his clothes of black jeans and a blue sweater, he was truly excited to see Justin without his mask on, and to see him with regular clothes and get an idea of exactly what that body felt like without the bulky costume. He put his glass down and walked to the door, and he was greeted by the most wondrous site of Justin's ass as he closed the grate in front of the elevator. And then Justin turned around. Holy shit… he was fucking beautiful.

Justin was so fucking nervous; he'd never done this before, slept with someone the very first time they meet. He didn't know if this was just a onetime thing or if it could become more. Daphne had talked his ear off about being safe and careful and call her if he needed anything, and… he was relieved to leave, but still terrified. The thought of seeing Brian without the costume, without the mask, of Brian seeing him just as he was. Although if his hard-on was anything to go by then clearly nerves only enhanced arousal. He debated on what to wear long enough he hoped that Brian was still waiting for him. Hearing Brian's annoyed voice was worrisome, but as soon as Brian said hello he was hooked.

Now he was on his way up to Brian's loft and couldn't control his nerves. He was tempted on taking the stairs, but didn't want to trip and fall or be all sweaty when he got up. God, he'd never met anyone who could make top floor sound so damn sexy. He noticed Brian's loft door was open and could barely make the man out between slats. For all his nerves and worries and concerns, they all flew out the window the moment he turned around and saw Brian. Good lord the man really was a Greek god, he was fucking gorgeous. That top button undone, those toned arm and chest muscles, the hair, those lips, and those eyes. His face, body, wow, even his feet… feet that were moving towards him.

Justin looked back up in time to see Brian right in front of him.

Brian pulled Justin gently toward him, caressing his cheek with his other hand.

"Hey."

Justin had to take a deep breath, maybe two. "Hey."

And with that talking ceased, talking wasn't important, nothing was important, because Brian was kissing him, just Brian, and he could feel his hands on his body, on his back. Brian slowly walked them back into his loft and although it was difficult, he managed to close the loft door, lock it and set the alarm all without breaking his kiss with Justin. Justin grew bolder the longer they kissed, he ran his hands under Brian's shirt, desperate to feel skin, moaning at the feel of Brian's smooth, muscled, warm skin under his fingers. Brian moaned as Justin explored him, never had he wanted someone as much as he wanted Justin. By now, with anyone else, he would have taken what he wanted. With Justin he wanted it all, over and over again, and he wanted to enjoy it, wanted them both to enjoy it.

Brian decided to speed things up a bit and started to pull Justin's shirt off. They reluctantly broke their kiss so Justin could lift his arms up and remove his shirt. Brian decided to do the same so they could go back to kissing without having to stop for his shirt. However his plans for going back to Justin's lips were deterred a little when he noticed where Justin's attention now was focused: on his chest.

Justin couldn't believe his luck, god Brian really was fucking perfect, and he wanted him, Brian Kinney had chosen him. He wanted so much to kiss those perfect lips again, but he was drawn to Brian's chest. He loved asses and cocks, legs and arms, hands and feet, and good heavens did Brian have it all, as far as he could see, but he had to touch and explore the perfect chest in front of him. He gasped and moaned when Brian reached out to do the same thing to him. His nipples were so damn sensitive. Oh god, Brian discovered that, and now Brian was coming closer to nibble his ear and neck.

"Oh god… Brian."

Brian was in heaven, never could he remember having anyone so damn responsive. If Justin was this sensitive to just kisses and on his nipples and ears, he couldn't wait to get Justin under him. Although Justin's next comment almost made Brian come in his pants.

"Brian… sensitive… there… very… oh god…"

Justin's hips were rocking; he couldn't stop, so much, too much, not enough. Brian needed more, more response, and he wanted Justin to come, to see him come, so he could take his time exploring every inch of Justin's body, to know it inside and out. Brian opened Justin's pants with both hands, pushed them down only a little… commando…

"such a naughty boy" he whispered huskily into Justin's ear; delighted to hear Justin's gasp in response.

Brian took a moment to reach around behind Justin and squeeze those perfect globes of his ass. Elated with the responsive gasps and moans he was getting from Justin. He let go of one cheek to reach forward for his impressively large cock for such a small boy. He really should think of Justin as a man, but even with his young age Brian almost felt like a pervert. And Justin's responses weren't helping, he just seemed like an eager teenage virgin.

Justin was making the most delicious noises as Brian stroked his cock faster and faster, desperate to see Justin come, and to taste him.

"Brian… I can't… I'm gonna…"

Brian leaned forward to Justin's ear, such amazing sounds Justin was giving him; he felt and smelled so good wrapped in Brian's arms. "This is just to get you off before the main event, Justin."

Justin moaned again from Brian whispering in his ear, he was on a sensual overload and thought Brian was trying to kill him with ecstasy, but he wouldn't complain one bit. Brian was built for pleasure, and Justin was his willing tool.

"I want to see you come and taste you."

Justin tightened his grip on Brian's waist and arm as he rocked shamelessly into Brian's hand. He never knew that just a hand job could be so hot. He had a feeling that anything Brian did to him would be hot; and he would be putty in Brian's hands.

Justin felt his release building more and more as the seconds passed. He needed to come so badly, and into Brian's hand… he would be coming on Brian, god just the thought.

"That's it Justin, come for me."

With one last stroke of cock and squeeze of his ass, Justin's eyes tightened close as he shot his orgasm all over Brian and himself. Hips twitching at his powerful release, groaning a soul-deep groan that sounded like Brian's name. If Brian thought Justin was a vision in his costume, or clothing, that was nothing compared to Justin post-orgasm. He was spectacular and Brian couldn't wait to get him into his bed to see what this beautiful blond fire-cracker could do.

Justin opened his eyes after his release, surprised by the intensity of it. He would feel embarrassed for coming so quickly if it weren't for the look in Brian's eyes. He could easily see the lust and heat he had felt in Brian's eyes, but he could also see pride in making Justin come with just a hand job. Justin was relaxed, but still turned-on, especially when he realized that Brian's hand was still on his softening cock. Although if Brian kept softly stroking it, he wouldn't be soft for long.

Justin couldn't help the smile playing at his lips, or the sweet expression that he knew was on his face.

Brian smiled sweetly back at Justin, unbeknownst to himself just how sweet that smile was. He let Justin lean on him as he pushed Justin's pants down the rest of the way, along with Justin's shoes. As he stood back up, admiring the whole package that was Justin Taylor along the way, he took Justin's hand in his to lead him up to the bedroom.

"Come on beautiful."

Justin couldn't believe how sweet, kind and gentle Brian was being. He would never have imagined that Brian Kinney could be this way with any lover, and Justin was sincerely hoping he wasn't just any lover. Brian couldn't get passed all the romantic thoughts that were plaguing his mind, and spewing from his mouth. Even more surprising was that the moment Justin responded so favorably and adorably back at Brian, he really didn't care.

Brian walked backwards into his bedroom, not sure whether to be more thrilled at Justin's reaction when he took his pants off, or to Justin's reaction to his bedroom and alter-like bed. Justin's next action took all doubt and worry from his mind, to be replaced with staggering pleasure and his own gasps and moans. Justin had been able to sense the predator in Brian the moment he saw the man, and while Justin was never aggressive in bed, he couldn't help but be possessive where Brian was concerned. He hadn't bottomed in quite some time, but he was definitely enjoying the thought bottoming for Brian's beautiful cock, and of course for the man himself.

Much more confident than Justin felt, he walked up to Brian desperate to feel Brian's long hard cock in his hands. Not just as an artist was Brian a magnificent specimen, but he wanted, needed, yearned to bring Brian the same pleasure he had just brought Justin. Just the thought of having Brian moaning and gasping at Justin's hands was enough to make Justin come again. He held back the orgasm, but was even harder than he was earlier, if that was possible.

As Justin reclaimed Brian's lips while stroking Brian's cock and caressing his balls, Brian never thought it was possible to come from a hand job so damn fast. God, Justin's hands were magnificent. He couldn't help but gasp and moan as Justin changed pressure and squeezed harder, moaning into his mouth as their tongues and lips battled an erotic dance. What shocked and amazed Brian even further was when Justin broke the kiss, dropped to his knees, while kissing a trail down Brian's chest. Justin had always liked giving blow jobs, and every cock tasted different, all come tasted a bit different, but with the smells permeating the air Justin knew that Brian would taste the best of all his previous lovers. He knew he was shocking Brian with his assertiveness, but he couldn't help it, Brian seemed to bring that out in him.

He hadn't let go of Brian's cock and used his hand to guide his beautiful dick between his lips to lick the head and suck the tip. He didn't imagine Brian being overly responsive, so when he felt Brian's hand in his hair gently caressing his scalp and heard Brian's whispered "Justin", he was lost to the man in front of him. Justin braced himself with his other hand on Brian's thigh, loving the ripple of muscle under the smooth tan skin. Brian tasted so good, smelled even better and he couldn't wait to make Brian come undone at his fingertips and lips. He poured everything he'd ever wanted to try and everything he knew about giving the best blow jobs to make Brian do just that. He had to taste this man fully and watch as Brian writhed in ecstasy.

Before tonight if you would have asked Brian about any firsts he had yet to experience the answer would have been a resounding no. He'd thought about, seen, done and felt it all. That was before Justin had started giving him a blow job, actually it was when he'd first seen Justin, but this feeling, seeing Justin on his knees in front of him, moaning as he sucked Brian's cock… it was mesmerizing. Brian had had more blow jobs over the years than he could count, but he can't remember ever a blow job where the guy sucking him was as turned on as Brian was while receiving the blow job.

Brian couldn't take his eyes off this vision in front of him. This beautiful man that was hard and leaking and looked like he was getting the blow job instead of Brian. And as much as Brian would have loved to see Justin come just from sucking him off, he would much rather be fucking that perfect ass, even though Justin's mouth was amazing. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Brian pulled away from Justin, his cock coming free with a pop. Justin looked up at him with part disappointment part confusion, and all lust-filled beauty; red swollen wet lips, flushed cheeks, brilliant blue eyes with huge dilated pupils. Brian had to have him, take him now.

"On the bed Justin, on your back." He knew he sounded breathless; he was desperate for release. Clearly Justin didn't mind at all, and understood completely, because silently and panting Justin crawled quickly on the bed and flipped over onto his back. Brian didn't waste a moment, although if he could he would have stopped and starred for a moment because Justin, spread out on his bed, creamy white skin against dark blue sheets… if Brian was feeling more romantic he would say that Justin belonged there.

Brian grabbed the lube and a condom before spreading Justin's legs and kneeling between them.

"Just go easy, it's… been a while."

Justin just kept surprising Brian when he least expected it. For as much as Justin carried himself like a top, it wasn't surprising that Justin was a bottom, but it was surprising that it had been a while, however long that was. Brian felt ridiculously honored, even though it shouldn't matter one way or another.

Brian smiled a reassuring smile as he circled Justin's opening with one finger, relishing Justin's gasps and moans as Brian slowly entered Justin with one then two fingers. God, Justin was so fucking tight, how the fuck long had it been? Justin's eyes closed, he wanted to watch Brian, but couldn't, not with Brian above him, in him, stroking his prostate, feeling Brian between his legs. At the sound of the condom packet being ripped open, Justin opened his eyes in time to see Brian spitting out the paper and then watched with wrapped fascination and arousal as Brian put the condom on.

More lube was applied and then Brian was slowly entering Justin. Justin gasped in part pleasure part pain, god Brian was huge, or maybe it just had been too long, or Brian was too long, he didn't know, but watching Brian enter him, seeing the bliss on Brian's face, if Justin hadn't already thought he was falling in love, that look would have done it.

Justin was able to relax enough to stretch and accommodate Brian's cock; Brian sinking all the way in, feeling his balls touch Justin's ass. They're eyes met at the same time and neither could hold back a grin. Brian's might have been more lascivious than Justin's, but both faces and eyes were full of lust, desire and perhaps something more that at least Brian wasn't ready to name.

Brian leaned forward to taste those amazing raspberry lips again as he started to slowly thrust, his tongue automatically matching the rhythm of his cock. Justin wrapped his legs even tighter around Brian's hips, while moving his hands to caress Brian's back, arms, neck, head, anything he could reach. Both were lost in a sea of ecstasy as they rocked together and kissed each other, matching each other's movements like they had spent a lifetime perfecting this horizontal dance.

They had both been on edge long enough that this first time between them didn't last long at all. Within what seemed liked seconds, but was probably mere minutes, Justin and Brian were both coming, Brian immediately following Justin with his final thrusts. After riding the waves of their orgasm through twitching hips and cocks, not even kissing anymore, just breathing the same air, Brian collapsed on top of Justin. Justin's legs collapsed as well, but he fought his exhaustion to keep his arms around Brian.

When Brian started to soften, he pulled out carefully, still enjoying Justin's sounds of seeming disappointment at not remaining filled by Brian. Brian tied off the condom, dropped it next to the bed (he'd pick it up later, there would undoubtedly be a pile by morning anyway), and then laid have on the bed, half on top of Justin. Justin's eyes barely open, their legs entwined, Justin running his hands through Brian's hair while Brian leaned over Justin on his elbows running his own hands through Justin's hair.

"That…was…amazing."

"Definitely" Brian couldn't help but agree. He couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't sound corny or let his true feelings (that seemed to be getting deeper the longer he spent with Justin, even if it was just for the one night so far) show. He chose to agree the best way he knew how, he leaned forward and kissed Justin in probably the most tender kiss he'd given to anyone. He tried to let all he was feeling and couldn't say, all he thought he stood for and was slowly beginning to change his mind into that kiss. A kiss that Justin seemed to return just as passionately, just as amazingly as all their other kisses, even more deeply than all their other kisses. A kiss that was making them both hard and panting and grinding, legs writhing, hips thrusting. Brian reached over for another condom, seeing no resistance or hesitance from Justin. No preparation was necessary as they had just finished their first round. As Brian slid into Justin again, they both let out relieved and excited sighs: both savoring such a perfect feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm on a roll with the stories at the moment. My goal is to update all my stories with more than just a couple of chapters before school starts in a month. Now that I've started, I've got tons of ideas and the inspiration. Unfortunately those little annoying things like hunger and the need to sleep are getting in the way. More updates here and "Great God Kinney" coming this weekend.

**Warning**: Smut, lemons, corniness and sentiment. :D

* * *

_Previously "on" Love is a Masquerade: _

_"That…was…amazing."_

_"Definitely" Brian couldn't help but agree. _

_He couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't sound corny or let his true feelings (that seemed to be getting deeper the longer he spent with Justin, even if it was just for the one night so far) show. He chose to agree the best way he knew how, he leaned forward and kissed Justin in probably the most tender kiss he'd given to anyone. He tried to let all he was feeling and couldn't say, all he thought he stood for and was slowly beginning to change his mind into that kiss. A kiss that Justin seemed to return just as passionately, just as amazingly as all their other kisses, even more deeply than all their other kisses. A kiss that was making them both hard and panting and grinding, legs writhing, hips thrusting. Brian reached over for another condom, seeing no resistance or hesitance from Justin. No preparation was necessary as they had just finished their first round. As Brian slid into Justin again, they both let out relieved and excited sighs: both savoring such a perfect feeling._

* * *

Did you ever have one of those moments where dream and reality blend seamlessly in your mind and try and wake you, but it's not quite possible? Justin would have guessed he was in some beautiful meadow, a stream nearby, he could hear the water flowing, sleeping bags piled under him, for he was very comfortable and warm. There was sunlight directly overhead and shining all around him, and the most amazing smell and slightly cool breeze. He didn't want to get up or move, and why should he in this most perfect setting. Then he smelled coffee… coffee? In a beautiful forest clearing? And then a toilet flush… okay, not forest, then a chuckle… for a split second he panicked, not remembering how he went to bed last night, but that was before that chuckle registered in his mind. Only one person had that voice, only one man made that beautiful sound.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with a vision even better than the meadow he thought he was in… a naked, semi-hard Brian… holding a coffee cup, who said this man wasn't perfect? Until… he was seriously trying to prevent laughing, but he couldn't. Brian took a step forward to join Justin in bed after his bladder's waking him up and stepped right into the pile (he knew it) of condoms… thank goodness he had tied them all.

Brian had woken up immediately recognizing Justin's scent, his body, his skin, but the bathroom was calling his name, unfortunately. Justin was sleeping so soundly he started coffee quickly before using the restroom, had one cup and then went to brush his teeth, and make sure there was enough body wash and other products in the shower should he and Justin decide to "conserve water". He was also enjoying watching sleeping beauty (clearly the bright light of day hadn't killed his brains romantic ramblings) wake up in confusion before realizing where he was.

So much for making grand entrances, stepping in a condom and lube pile wasn't what he wanted to start the day off with.

"I knew I should have picked those up when I got up."

Justin scooted over to where Brian sat down to peel the condoms off his foot and toss them over to the trash can in the corner of the room… wow, he has really good aim. He slid behind him, but still under the covers, and leaned his head on Brian's shoulder.

"And why did you get up?"

"Needed coffee, and nature called."

"Funny, you didn't seem like the kind of man who answered anything from nature."

Brian turned his head to see Justin try to hide his amused smile. He set the coffee cup down over on the bed side table and then turned back around, all the way around. He pushed Justin back down, pulled the covers off to reveal smooth, creamy, soft skin and a cock slowly hardening to match his own and climbed over Justin. He was able to prevent a gasp at the feel, but Justin couldn't hide his moan, nor the look of bliss and pleasure that Brian was intimately familiar with.

"I think I answer nature's call very well," he ground down into Justin, their hard-ons rubbing and grinding as Brian slowly, torturously moved his hips, "don't you?"

Justin tried going to silly, witty, something, anything, but how could he respond with Brian above him, over him, grinding and now kissing. Justin gasped and moaned as Brian licked Justin's neck, up to his ear, then back down his chest, sucking a nipple, "OH! Brian… uuuuh!" Brian loved how responsive Justin was, and his nipples and ears were so damn sensitive, he couldn't wait to find out if there were more sensitive spots on Justin, but that would have to wait. Brian still hadn't fully tasted Justin, yet.

Brian slowly licked his way down to Justin's naval… oh very interesting, another sensitive spot. All last night they kept falling asleep between rounds, then one of them would rollover, eventually wake up, and would have to fuck again… as Brian refused to call it, well, something else, although fucking certainly seemed harsher and less meaningful than every time he had taken Justin since last night.

"Br…Bri… I… mm… aaaa…" Justin couldn't get anything out, who the fuck knew the belly button was so damn sensitive. Good lord, it was almost as erotic as Brian tonguing his cock… oh god, he didn't need that image… and he had a feeling that's where Brian was headed.

Brian moved from Justin's chest and stomach to lick down his thighs, coming close to his cock, but only just barely brushing it. He wanted to find all of Justin's sweet spots first. Brian was definitely hard, but he knew he had made Justin come last night more than him, and with the simplest of moving, rubbing or just a hand job. He was sure that Justin was too lost in the pleasure to notice that either. Not that Brian couldn't get off, but he was honestly getting more pleasure from giving it to Justin than getting… and wasn't that a revelation.

Brian licked down Justin's hip and thigh, and back up the other one, ending with one long lick up his balls and cock. Justin was gasping, moaning, groaning, incoherent little noises, gripping the sheets so tight Brian thought they might rip… and wouldn't that just be an ego boost, to hell with the sheets. He swirled his tongue around the crown of Justin's dick, savoring the flavor and musky scent… speaking of musky scents.

They were laying sideways on the bed, and he had perfect access to both pillows, which he quickly pulled under Justin's ass so it was easier to reach. He was pretty sure Justin was, once again, lost in the sensations, the pleasure, the ecstasy to do or say anything other than what Brian wanted him to do. Like his body was on automatic, and Brian was the driver, and he was enjoying his trip… thoroughly. He lost count of how many times he had fucked Justin during the night, so he was a bit surprised when Justin's ass might look slightly used and a little red, but definitely still tight.

Brian spread Justin's legs a little wider apart and decided to tease some more. He blew on Justin's warm, pink, slightly glistening hole. Justin gasped louder than before and thrust his ass in Brian's face. Brian grinned lasciviously before leaning forward to lick Justin's hole, causing him to writhe even more. Brian wasn't fond of the taste of lube, but he was actually kind of enjoying it on Justin. Although Justin's smell and reaction could be a big part of that.

Brian decided he'd teased the boy enough and dove right in. His hands firmly in place on Justin's thighs, keeping them apart and licked and tongued the boy's hole till Justin was screaming in pleasure. Brian didn't rim very often, and he certainly never allowed a trick to rim him, even though he enjoyed it. Somehow rimming was more intimate than fucking and sucking, and Brian was more than happy to be that intimate with Justin. He'd think of Justin returning the favor later, much later.

Brian was indeed enjoying the tasty morsel spread before him. Justin tasted better than anyone else, and he definitely reacted more vocally and wantonly than anyone he'd ever had. Brian was licking and sucking, biting and nipping, tongue fucking Justin's hole. He had moved his hands to caress Justin's balls and stroke his cock in time with his probing tongue, relishing the blond beauty coming undone beneath him. He could tell Justin was so swallowed in ecstasy, so lost to the bliss of being rimmed and jacked off by Brian… Justin wasn't even this vocal or delirious when they were actually fucking.

Justin was moaning and panting, noises and screams of ecstasy pouring from those beautiful lips, thrusting his hips up into Brian's hand and back onto his tongue. He was lost in a cloud and haze of orgasmic pleasure, surrounded by the pure rapture that was Brian Kinney. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't function… never, he had never felt this, never felt like this. And then Brian switched his hand and mouth, so that his balls were now being sucked and Brian's unerring, amazing fingers entered his hole and rammed his prostate, just like his cock had done countless times last night. Justin froze in place, and shot, squirted his come everywhere, drenching himself and Brian and Brian's bed. So powerful he couldn't scream, couldn't open his eyes… and Brian was still stroking, slower, but still stroking, pulling every single drop of come out of his very spent, almost sore cock. The sensation of still being stroked, still having his prostate massaged after that orgasm was almost too much, but also not enough. He pulled all the strength he could gather to say, "Brian."

Brian was also lost in that same cloud of ecstasy, seeing Justin writhing beneath him, unhindered, uninhibited, he didn't care that his painfully hard cock was being ignored. To watch Justin loose himself like that, knowing Brian was causing it, he didn't want to stop when Justin came. Justin's orgasm was so powerful, he hadn't realized he had been grinding the sheets, when Justin tensed and shot, Brian came, too. Never, Brian had never, and he means never, come just from watching someone else come. It wasn't until Justin muttered his name that he realized he was still stroking Justin, with both hands. Justin must be incredibly sore, but he didn't want to pull out, even more than last night, anytime last night.

Brian let go of Justin's cock first, pulled out both pillows, and then slowly removed his fingers. Brian, surprising even himself, groaned at the loss. Justin also groaned the loss at the same time and didn't notice Brian's groan. Brian slowly crawled up so he was level with Justin's face. Such a beautiful face, eyes so open and bright and shining. Face and body covered in sweat and come, both their bodies actually. Justin's face looked so open, filled with so much joy and pleasure and… dare he think it… love, that Brian couldn't help respond with his own smile.

"Thank you… Brian… that was… thank you so much."

"What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you, watching you like that…"

"I, umm, I've never been rimmed."

Brian was fucking floored. Never been rimmed, seriously? With as responsive as Justin was, he wanted to rim him the moment he had seen his reactions to fucking, hell, his reactions to a hand job. At Brian's confused and slightly awed look (that Justin had allowed Brian to have that first honor), Justin blushed, and reached up to kiss Brian's cheek, since he didn't quite have the energy to reach his lips.

Brian looked back down at Justin, such a serious, soul searching, moving, compassionate look in his face and eyes, Justin shivered, but it was very pleasant. If he could get Brian to look at him like that for the rest of his life he'd never need another rimming, although the thought of giving that up was less than welcome.

Brian leaned down and kissed those beautiful lips, pouring his heart and soul into that kiss. That Justin would give him this honor, allow him this privilege…

Brian pulled back, just a little, and looked into Justin's bright blue shimmering eyes. Holding back the declaration that, for some strange reason, wanted to come pouring out of him right now, all the declarations and promises lovers make to each other. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew without a doubt that when he was ready to share those heartfelt words, Justin would be the man to hear them.

Justin could see the look on Brian's face, in his eyes… the eyes truly are the windows to the soul. He saw it all there, and it took his breath away. He didn't think a man like Brian would ever give his heart to any other man, and that Brian seemed to hold back from giving him, Justin, just that, was almost as precious as hearing those words he wanted.

Justin knew he wasn't nearly as experienced as Brian, and it must be very rare for Brian to encounter anyone who had never done something sexually. Justin was very pleased nonetheless, that Brian's response to Justin's inexperience was honor and joy was amazing. Justin was however experienced in other things, like relationships, love, boyfriends and partners, something Justin was sure Brian didn't have experience with.

Clearly everything Brian has done and said so far is against everything he has heard about his reputation. Justin was hoping that because somehow he was the special one that Brian would be willing to change for. Well, not change, no one could change another, but if Brian had this much sweetness, caring and love in him to share enough with Justin to see, then maybe Justin was the one to bring it out of Brian. He also had a funny feeling that if they didn't lighten the mood somehow then Brian might start fighting with himself, or try to make light of something wonderful that they were sharing.

Justin gathered up enough energy, having recovered from such an amazing and powerful orgasm, that he leaned up, smiled and kissed Brian's nose. Which confused, but pleased Brian, so he grinned back, instead of scowled, like he might with someone else. He saw the playful twinkle in Justin's eyes right before he spoke.

"It appears we're all sticky Mr. Kinney."

"And I wonder whose fault that is Mr. Taylor," Brian played back, matching smirk for smirk.

Justin giggled at that response, loving the quick banter. "Well I'll take the blame for our bodies, but it's your fault for your foot."

"Just because I stepped in the condoms I dropped, it's your fault they were there."

"And how is it my fault?"

"Because you are way too fucking hot and I couldn't drag my ass out of the bed to get rid of one condom before having to fuck you again."

Justin shivered at the husky quality of Brian's voice, decided not to mention the hidden compliment about him being hot, and chose to respond playfully.

"And how do you expect me to drag my ass out of bed? It's gotten quite the pounding… sir."

Brian just barely prevented a shudder at that word, said so seductively.

"Fortunately for you, you don't have to drag your ass anywhere."

"But how are we supposed to take a shower?"

"Like this," Brian responded with a mischievous grin, and quickly stood, picked up Justin, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the bathroom. Both men chuckling and admiring the view of each other's ass as they made their way into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Maybe a little angsty, but nothing serious. Don't worry nothing major is going to happen between these two lovebirds. This chapter is all Brian and Justin, and surprisingly smut free... but don't worry, it's just this chapter, you know me. ;) More updates for this and "Great God Kinney" coming (hee hee) this weekend.

* * *

_Previously "on" Love is a Masquerade:_

_"Like this," Brian responded with a mischievous grin, and quickly stood, picked up Justin, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the bathroom. Both men chuckling and admiring the view of each other's ass as they made their way into the shower._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Brian and Justin shared a surprisingly sex free shower… Justin was sure that Brian had planned that earlier, but with all the times they had sex during the night, and that fantastic orgasm this morning, he wasn't sure if his ass or cock could take any more. Although Brian's ass hasn't been used at all, he was positive, for as much as he knew about Brian so far, there was no way in hell that would go over well, so that will definitely have to wait.

They did wash each other though, both their cocks trying to come back to life for more. When Brian touched Justin's cock and Justin flinched a little, he knew they were done, for now. It was Saturday, and he was far from done with this beautiful man for the day.

They dried off and put just their pants back on before heading to the kitchen. A year ago, maybe a little less, and neither one of them would have found any food in Brian's kitchen. But after, you know, he doesn't need to say it, and he had recovered… god, he actually had recovered, hadn't he… well he was thinking of celebrating, and as he watched Justin's ass (and Justin, of course) walk into the kitchen to get his own coffee and look for food, he thought this was better than any celebration he could have thought of on his own.

Justin noticed Brian stopping as he moved around the kitchen, maybe he was overstepping his bounds, but after the night and morning they shared, surely being in the man's kitchen wasn't that bad. He turned around and noticed that Brian was just watching him, leaning against his table.

"Do you mind if I fix breakfast? I'm sorry, I should have asked first, but I thought…" he stopped as Brian smiled and walked over to him and embraced him. He couldn't help but wrap his own arms around Brian and smile back at him.

"I was just admiring the view… and I couldn't help thinking how… right it looked."

Justin didn't want to read too much into that, although he would like to.

"Right? Me fixing you food?"

Brian chuckled before responding, "Well, that, but no. I meant right as in you, here, in _my_ kitchen."

"Oh," Justin didn't know what to say, but that sounded so… right. That was the perfect word. And them both standing in Brian's kitchen, in each other's arms, right was, well, right.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say something I've never said to anyone else."

"What," Justin responded in a little whisper, anxiously waiting the question.

"Would you like to go out to breakfast?"

"Brian," he couldn't help but scold, he wasn't hurt, that was so seemingly a Brian thing to do, "that's not where I thought you were going to go with that."

"I know," he chuckled, "but you should also know that I've never said that because no one has ever spent the night." Justin gasped at that knowledge, not a declaration, but what a statement.

"Well, other than my son."

That got his attention… "You have a son?"

"Yep, his name's Gus, and he's 7 years old."

"But, I mean, I never would have… are you… wait…"

"You know it is possible to make a baby without actually being married to a woman."

"I know that… so you're saying… what are you saying?"

For someone so seemingly smart, he was appreciating Justin's slowness at this. Course, that could have something to do with being able to tell the story of how Gus came into his life.

"My best friend from college, Lindsay, well, let's just say we had a few weak moments in college, but we are both definitely gay, before and after."

The thought of Brian being with a woman, any woman, was just somehow wrong, but well, he had done the same thing, a bit different, but similar, and in high school.

"She met her butch of a partner her last year of college and they hit it off. Have been together ever since. Had some ups and downs, but 8 or 9 years ago decided they wanted a kid. So after a lot of beam and pot and some platonic ego stroking, I agreed, and they got the cup I jerked off into."

Justin's first response was gonna be gross, but that seemed a bit childish. Not to mention, well, if Daphne asked, he wouldn't need anything, he might be freaking out at the possibility of being a father, wow… hopefully Daphne never asks him.

"You know I think I felt how you look right now."

"Huh?" Justin asked as he looked up at Brian's amused face. He didn't even realize he had started staring off into space.

"Tell you what, let's get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast, maybe afterwards I'll even introduce you to my son."

"Really, you'd let me meet him?"

"Of course. Let's see if another Kinney man has a soft spot for beautiful blonds with bubble butts."

Justin was really surprised, and flattered, and pleased. "I thought you had a hard spot" Justin replied sexily, reaching down and rubbing Brian's quickly hardening cock.

"Oh that is definitely a hard spot, but I don't think my son needs to know about that… yet." Brian reached around to caress Justin's ass, appreciating Justin's eyes flutter and his ass being pushed back into his hands.

"Definitely not, but I think my ass needs to be reminded about your hard spot for my bubble butt." Justin was almost moaning the harder Brian started squeezing and grinding their cocks together.

"With pleasure," Brian drawled out, so fucking sexy.

* * *

After another mind-blowing fuck that Brian had managed to drag on for almost an hour, keeping Justin from coming several times before letting them go and coming at the same time, calling each other's name, they were on their way to breakfast. Justin had thought it would be hot to go commando last night, but now he wasn't so sure. No matter how soft jeans were, they were kind of rough on his very used, but very happy ass and dick.

He kept moving around in his seat trying to get comfortable. Brian even offered to take him back to his apartment so he could be more comfortable, but Justin was afraid that Daphne would be there and want to know everything, and they'd never get breakfast, and he was really hungry. Not to mention if Daphne wasn't there, Brian would come up with him, and he was pretty sure that his ass and cock would end up even worse.

"So," Justin started, trying to take his mind of his sore ass, and what might solve that problem, "you were saying something about how you felt when Lindsay asked you to be Gus's father?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it, honestly. I figured that Linds and Mel would raise my kid in a loving home, and I wouldn't have anything to do with it. I mean, I didn't need to right? They wanted a kid, a family, I was just the sperm donor. Back then… well, if you've heard the stories, you know what I was like. The Manson's were probably closer and more caring than my family, and I figured there was no fucking way I could make a good father coming from the Jack the beater and the Bible-spouting frigid bitch."

Brian didn't know why he was saying all this, sharing all this with Justin, but he was, and he actually wasn't scared of rejection or judgment, like he always had been. Oh, he was still worried about Justin's reaction, he didn't want pity, no matter how he saw Justin, or what his heart was telling him, pity still made his dick soft. One look at Justin though, and that wasn't pity, that was… wow… that was a look of sympathy and, possibly, love that he saw Mikey and the Professor share at times.

"They called me the night Gus was being born. I was actually in the backroom of Babylon, well, anyway, got the message when I got home that night. Went right to the hospital. He was already born, god, the room was full of all their lessie friends… far too much snatch in one room, no matter what the purpose."

Justin couldn't help but giggle at that. He could imagine what the Stud of Liberty Avenue would have thought about that back then. Not that he could imagine it now, he loved Daphne, but… if she ever has a kid, he's bringing a few men with him, just in case. Then Brian got a faraway look, a look more sweeter and softer than even Justin had seen.

"But then, then I gotta hold him, my son. Later that night, and about that first year, it was like my own little ticking time bomb, counting down how much life I had left. A little version of me, please don't let him make my mistakes, let him have decent loving parents, let me not feel… old."

Justin could tell that Brian was actually getting emotional, it was like Brian was reliving those feelings, those moments, like he, Justin, wasn't even there. Justin could just watch, in awe, as Brian bared his soul to him. Something, he didn't know what, but something told Justin that no one had heard this before.

Brian cleared his throat, shook his head a little and continued, "they were arguing over whether to name him Gus or Abraham." Justin's stifled laugh surprised Brian.

"I'm glad they chose Gus, he wouldn't last a day in school with a name like Abraham."

Brian couldn't help but agree with Justin, wished he would have thought of that at the time. He liked Gus because Abraham was too religious sounding, and there was no way, whether connected or not, that his son was going to grow up already with a stigma of some religion that his son hadn't chosen.

"I'm glad they chose Gus, too. Fortunately I didn't have to think of anything, Lindsay liked Gus, and as it was her baby, technically, I felt she should choose. Course I mentioned that if Mel wanted an Abraham that she should be the mother, which led to a whole lot of anger. Apparently smelly Melly can't have kids."

"Smelly Melly?"

"Mel and I don't get along, there might be many reasons for that, or none, we antagonize each other all the time. Not sure who originally started it, but Linds wanted me in Gus's life, Mel didn't. Gus was about 6 months old when they had some major relationship troubles. I signed over my rights to Gus, completely, to Mel, if they promised to make up, and get counseling."

"Wow. I couldn't imagine being a parent, much less being a sperm donor, sounds like a lot of responsibility. I'm assuming you see him more than you thought you would."

"Definitely. There's been a few things happen in my life that have changed me, fortunately for the better, but they didn't seem like that at the time," Brian surprised Justin when he continued, he took one of Justin's hands in his own and squeezed a little, "I'll tell you someday, but I think I've had enough emotions and sharing for one day."

Justin was again, speechless and in awe. He didn't know what the future held or where their relationship was going, but he was convinced they were in a relationship now. And Justin knew, without a doubt, that he was undeniably, irrevocably in love with Brian Kinney.

They talked about more light hearted things, like similar experiences in college and best friends getting weird after dreams of a happy little family with the wrong gender as they reached the diner.

Brian was functioning on automatic and wasn't even thinking when he parked near the diner. It was Saturday, a little later than usual, but still, no telling who would be here. Justin must have picked up on Brian's unease, before they got out of the car Justin let go of Brian's hand and placed it on his knee.

"Is everything alright Brian?"

"That depends on several things right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't really planning on going here, the Liberty Diner?"

"I went there a couple times when I was in high school, I liked it, but I was scared to go anywhere else on this street, it just seemed… I mean, I didn't have a bad home life, but it had it's moments, and coming out wasn't easy. I was too worried about my father's reaction to do anything, but I did come to the diner just to get an idea of what gay life might be like."

"I wished I would have met you back then, but then again, maybe I wasn't ready."

"Ready?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Stop fishing… yes ready, for whatever this is, and wherever this is going… I know you know that, I just didn't think I had to say it."

At Justin's very self-satisfied smile, Brian's mind eased quite a bit, and maybe his cock was just a little interested in watching Justin's lips… which Justin noticed.

"Later," he grinned, "yes I knew, but it's still nice to hear, and as long as we know what we have and that it's going somewhere, even if it's just the bedroom, repeatedly, or the shower…"

"Or the dining room table, or the sofa…"

"Or the kitchen counter…"

"Or out in public," Justin was pushing, but needed a response, "dancing, dining, weekends together, sharing…" he didn't want to push too far, though.

Brian looked over at Justin, hearing the request, almost pleading for a positive response. He knew that if any of the gang was in the diner right now they'd both hear it, whatever IT was they wanted to share. Brian really didn't want Justin going anywhere, but he really, really didn't want Justin hearing everything the gang always threw his way that had never mattered before.

"Justin… the gang knows me, way too well, but they know… they know the me that I want them to see, that I want tricks to see, at Babylon or Woodies, or anywhere else on Liberty. They don't know me when I'm with Gus, and they haven't learned about the me that I am with you. I hope they don't scare you off, and one or more of them might be mean and treat you like a trick. You are not a trick, you never were, you…" Justin stopped Brian from speaking by kissing him, no tongue, but certainly a passionate kiss.

Justin pulled away after several seconds and smiled, a big huge bring-on-the-world smile. "Don't worry Brian. I may not be strong physically and last night I was terrified of my first trip to Babylon, knowing what can happen there, and believing I knew you… now I know that none of that reputation can match the real thing. I know firsthand how true the reputations are of your sexual prowess… and I think they are horribly underrated." Brian couldn't help but smirk at that. "I also know now, that I think with me, at least I hope, with me, that you can be the Brian you were always meant to be." Justin knows that might sound corny, but he can't come right out and admit his undying and unconditional love for this man after just one night.

For a moment Brian is stunned, that someone that knows him so little, but knows him so well, and is seemingly willing to face the firing squad after such a brief moment in time that they've shared. It amazes him. And Justin has a look of devotion in his face he thinks he's only ever seen on Gus's face. He can't wait for them to meet, and although he's seriously tempted to skip the diner crowd, he also has a funny feeling what Mel's first comments would be should Brian bring Justin around Gus without making sure Lindsay is there first.

He's actually not concerned about Em or Theodore, he's concerned about Mikey. Sure Mikey knew about Justin last night, but has probably assumed they have long since split up and that Brian has kicked him out and is done with him. And he's honestly not sure what Deb's reaction will be, much less all the mindless, brainless idiots that usually hang out on Liberty, who only know Brian's Liberty persona.

* * *

**A/N: **Fair warning for next chapter... probably a bit anti-Michael, if you couldn't tell. Would love to write it now, but I'm tired and I'll need a few hours to write it, cause I know what's gonna happen. Reviews are welcome, but not necessary. Thank you again to all my wonderful readers and followers and favoriters. It makes my heart and my muse happy! Cheers, Laura :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously… _

_He's actually not concerned about Em or Theodore, he's concerned about Mikey. Sure Mikey knew about Justin last night, but has probably assumed they have long since split up and that Brian has kicked him out and is done with him. And he's honestly not sure what Deb's reaction will be, much less all the mindless, brainless idiots that usually hang out on Liberty, who only know Brian's Liberty persona._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Brian braced himself before entering the diner, he was just glancing in the front window and noticed Mikey in there. Fortunately the Professor was in there, too; hopefully that would keep Mikey toned down from what Brian was sure to be a Mikey drama queen moment. Mikey also hadn't noticed Brian yet since his back was to the door. He didn't see Deb, and had no idea if she was working today or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted her there or not.

He was still silently debating with himself about going somewhere else when he felt Justin's slightly smaller hand take a hold of his. Justin's little smile grew bigger at the feeling of Brian's hand around his, and not pulling away. Justin didn't want to overstep any boundaries here, but he had a feeling that Brian could interpret what Justin was asking without words.

Brian surprised himself at his first response to Justin's hand in his when he held tight and returned Justin's smile. He was equally surprised when he realized what Justin was asking and was tempted on dropping the hand and donning his Liberty Avenue persona (better known in his own head as the keep Mikey happy persona). As he watched the hope in Justin's eyes brighten and encourage him he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a shared look of love pass between Mikey and Zen-Ben as they were talking and eating and just being together.

He realized that he has never hidden who he was to please someone else. He was never ashamed of who he is or what he did, or who he did. As the Stud of Liberty Avenue he had the reputation of fucking and sucking 4 or 5 guys a night. They all knew he didn't do repeats, which meant 4 or 5 fucks a night. Considering the number of times he and Justin went at it last night, he would be more than happy to spread his own rumor about the twink who could match the stamina of Brian Kinney. The gossiping queens wouldn't need to know that Justin meant a lot more to him than that.

With a smile and a nod, he gripped Justin's hand in firm support and led Justin into the diner. Head held high and proud, smile firmly in place, reveling in Justin's responding pride, he strolled all the way to the back booth where he promptly sat down and brought Justin down with him. For a second Justin was wondering what exactly Brian had in mind for this grand entrance to the Stud's kingdom. He was very pleasantly surprised (and slightly turned-on) at the show of pulling him into the booth almost in Brian's lap. Not that he was complaining, but any complaint or concern died the instant Brian's lips met his.

It was amazingly tender and sweet, similar to those soft kisses they had shared this morning when they were speaking from their hearts through their kisses. And if the kiss wasn't amazing enough, the fact that Brian was kissing like this here… in the diner… kissing _him_ here. A kiss that wasn't just sweet and loving and beautiful, but a message that said I don't care who's watching, you should all be so lucky to have this.

For as much of a message as Brian did intend that kiss to be, kissing Justin was so wonderful that it took mere seconds to forget where he was or who was near him. All that mattered was the beautiful blond sitting next to him, practically in his lap, softly moaning into his mouth.

However, their perfect hot sweet little bubble burst the moment Brian heard the all too familiar whine of his best friend calling his name. Brian pulled away from Justin's soft lips and tongue, slowly dragging Justin's bottom lip with him. Justin's eyes slowly fluttered open and met Brian's brilliant hazel eyes. Brian had a hard time not diving back in, but he best get this over with so he could feed Justin, have something to tide him over, and then take his blond back to his loft and continue exploring just what those lips could do.

Brian turned to face Michael, keeping his arm purposefully and visibly behind and around Justin, trying to ignore Justin's hand in his lap, which seemed to be slowly moving up his thigh.

"Mikey, I thought I heard your dulcet tones."

Michael wasted no time in claiming the bench across the table from them, completely forgetting his food and drink on his previous table. Ah, Debbie must be here somewhere, wonderful.

"What does that mean? You know I always say hi when you come in. I had to get your attention away from the trick of the morning somehow. Although I've never seen you bring one to eat with you."

Brian felt Justin tense, and his hand still. He was very pleased though that Justin didn't remove his hand. Brian squeezed Justin a little tighter, pulling him closer, if that was possible, to provide a bit more support at the undoubted hurtful words on their way. Unfortunately what Mikey said was true, at least aside from Justin.

"Justin, this is my best friend, Mikey," he said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance, not that Michael picked up on that, "and his husband, the Professor, or Zen-Ben, if you prefer."

Justin was just about to ask about this when Michael had to speak up, again.

"Why the hell do you know his name? Since when do you remember your tricks names?"

Excellent point Michael… "I don't."

Brian can see the confusion there, never the smartest in the bunch, his friend. Ben figured it out pretty darn quickly, though. Good ole Professor, not only smart, but observant, too. If only Mikey could learn something from him.

"Hi Justin, as Brian pointed out I'm a professor, and I may be Zen-like, but I have my moments of conflict and aggression. You can just call me Ben." And he wonder why he's called Zen-Ben.

He and Justin shake hands, as Michael looks like you could bowl him over with a feather, and not sure if he should cry or hurl. Brian is also wondering something… whether he should laugh or roll his eyes. Michael is apparently stunned speechless for a moment as Ben and Justin change pleasantries briefly before Michael breaks the mood, apparently remembering what Brian said and how it was meant.

"What do you mean you don't… you know his name. Why do you know his name if he's a trick? And why do you…"

"SUNSHINE!" Three guesses as to what interrupted Michael. Brian had no idea what had gotten into Debbie, but he had a funny feeling he was about to find out when he felt Justin look up suddenly and break out into a huge grin and adoring blush. And since these thoughts are in Brian's head, he can think adorable all he wants.

Debbie hauls Justin out of the booth to give him a rib cracking, breath taking (quite literally) hug while saying how fucking adorable he is and what's he doing with this asshole. Thank you so much Maw, Brian thinks sarcastically. Brian is pretty sure if it wasn't for Ben sitting next to Michael, Brian's bench would have been quickly filled, and not with the person who was just forcibly removed from said bench.

Justin sits back down next to me, replaces his hand on my leg, so I appropriately replace my arm around his shoulder as we both smile at her. Debbie's a smart woman, for as obnoxious, annoying and boisterous as she can be, and while she's not book smart, she knows more about people than anyone I know. She looks at our smiles (odd, I didn't even know I was smiling, I suppose I should get used to smiling with Justin around), our position to each other, our hands and arms, and gets it even faster than Ben got it, and that's saying something.

She leans down and pinches Justin's cheek, "god, look at you, I never thought I'd see you so happy, Sunshine. Heaven help you if this asshole is the reason, but if he makes you happy." Justin smiles back at her nodding his head intently and looks back at me with the same smile… I can see why she calls him Sunshine, I'll have to ask him later. Then Debbie turns to me… shit.

"And you," she almost growls… ah mother bear, so protective of her cubs, "you break his fucking heart, and I'll break your fucking balls, and I mean both of them." Ouch, she knows how to throw her proverbial punches. Then her face softens and smiles, and whacks the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You look fucking happy kiddo, I'm proud of you… now," she takes out her pad and pen, "what'll it be boys?"

She stops, looks around, seeming to remember something.

"Michael, why the fuck didn't you finish your food… oh, good grief, you moved over here completely forgetting about your fucking food when you saw Brian," she sneers the last word. I know she's not sneering my name, though… this time. Her face changes a bit and she sees, like I said, smart woman. She sees everything that might happen and she just shakes her head, knowing that Michael will have to deal with this problem on his own.

"If you want to continue sitting with Sunshine and the asshole, go get your food and drinks. And I don't want one single thing left on that other table, you hear me Michael? Not one fucking thing."

She says it in a way that not even Michael objects at the moment. Both he and Ben get their plates and drinks, and everything else, while Debbie takes our order.

"Seriously, that's all your getting?"

"And what's wrong with an egg white omelet and whole wheat toast?"

He looks repulsed, again, before responding, "Umm, flavor? Not to mention that whole wheat toast might say whole wheat but doesn't make it any healthier than white toast. In fact a lot of bread companies just add extra whole grain to call it whole wheat."

"Thank you Dr. Taylor… and I eat the egg whites for the protein, not the flavor."

"I know of a much funner way to get your protein, then you can eat a whole egg."

"Oh you do, do you? But there's more fat in a whole egg."

"Good thing that the better way of getting protein also burns a lot of fat."

By this point were so close and whispering so quietly, and the heat of our playful banter is burning just enough that all conversation stops as our lips meet, yet again, in such new, but such familiar movements. My hand moves down closer to Justin's ass as his hand moves closer to my hardening cock, and I'm about a second away from taking Justin into the bathroom when we're interrupted, yet again, by Michael's voice.

"Why did I think it a good idea to come out to breakfast again?" I ask Justin, instead of responding to Michael.

Justin's eyes open and he smiles knowingly at me as he replies, "because we wouldn't have eaten and never left the bed?"

"And that was a bad idea?"

"Good lord Brian, if this is the way you're gonna be with tricks from now on, why don't you just fuck him in the bathroom and we can eat our meal in peace."

I'm pissed, beyond pissed, and Ben doesn't look all that happy, either, but probably for a different reason. I'm just about to tell Michael he can go fuck off when I feel Justin's grip tighten on my thigh. Not an I'm-pissed-at-Michaels-rudeness squeeze, but a fuck-that's-hot-squeeze. Then Justin lets go and stands up.

He looks down at me, fuck, he's hot, and so fucking sexy. "That sounds like a fabulous idea, doesn't it Brian?" And he walks toward the bathroom.

Fuck. He wasn't pissed, he wasn't upset, he didn't even defend himself at being called a trick. I'm not sure if I'm more pissed at Michael, or ready to thank him for bringing out this side of Justin.

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said Michael… but as you just gave Justin the bright idea of fucking in the bathroom, I think I'll have to go do that. And then when I'm done," I see his little smile coming back, time to wipe it off his face, "Justin," I pronounce very clearly, "and I are coming back to eat our breakfast, without rude comments, snears, name calling, or judgment. We'll either talk like civilized adults, or be silent. Then Justin and I will leave and spend the weekend doing whatever we want, while you and the Professor spend the weekend doing what you want. I don't need to explain myself to you, or anyone, but if you need help I'm sure Ben and your mother can explain it to you."

And with that, I leave a speechless, flabbergasted Michael to find what Justin actually had in mind. Hopefully Ben and Debbie can actually knock some sense into Michael before we come back out.

* * *

**A/N**: I know... finally I updated, right? I was inspired and had to continue. I would love to continue, but I must sleep or I'm gonna fall asleep on my computer. Will update soon with another chapter... just need sleep, darn the constraints of the human body and real life. Enjoy this chapter and the next. Reviews are lovely and my muse likes them too. Cheers, Laura


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously… _

_And with that, I leave a speechless, flabbergasted Michael to find what Justin actually had in mind. Hopefully Ben and Debbie can actually knock some sense into Michael before we come back out._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I'm ambushed when I walk into the bathroom, definitely in a positive, life-affirming way. Justin grabs my shirt, pulls me into a stall, locks the door and is down on his knees before I can ask… whatever I was going to ask.

"Fuck!" I try and keep my voice down, why I'm not sure. Everyone knows what I do in here, for some reason I don't want them knowing I'm doing it with Justin? Fuck that.

I pull Justin up off my cock, even though my cock is definitely objecting. I start undoing his pants while attacking his mouth. Between kisses, I try and ask, "I thought you'd be upset… Michael calling you a trick."

I stop speaking and moan when Justin finds a condom in my pants and puts it on me.

"No offense, but your friend's an idiot… now fuck me." And he turns around, leans on the wall and pushes his ass out. Fuck… never saw this little commanding side of Justin last night or this morning. Little fire-cracker indeed.

"Bossy little bottom aren't you?" I ask as I push into his still marvelously tight ass. We both groan at the same time.

"Not… so little," he pants as I thrust in and out of him, gripping his hips tight, kissing his neck, groaning and panting with him as he pushes back onto me with each thrust. I thought it would be fast and hard, but it's turning slow and almost painfully pleasurable.

"Fuck… Brian…harder…"

Who am I to deny him a request, especially when it involves my cock and his ass. I pull him close to me, "move against the other wall."

He nods and we slowly move together, it's not easy, but I refuse to let my cock leave his ass yet. If he wants harder...

"You want it hard?" I ask as he leans against the actual wall.

"Yessss," he moans out as I stab his prostate.

"Hold tight my naughty boy," and with that I grab his hips and start pounding as hard as I can, finding just the right angle to hit his prostate at every thrust. He moaned louder at that comment than I think I had heard him, but I can't figure out why at the moment. Don't really care either as I start pounding harder, relishing his moans and mewls and groans of ecstasy. He reaches down and starts jacking off in time with my pounding his ass.

"That's it Justin… stroke your cock while I fuck you… let me see you come."

"Oh god Brian…" he moves his hand faster, fucking his own hand as I fuck him… an image comes unbidden to mind.

"God you look so hot… fucking your hand while I fuck you…" I lean in close to share what I was surprised at my mind for coming up with so soon after meeting him, "I can only imagine how hot you would look…" he moans again, anticipating what I'm going to say, but not ready to hear it, "fucking me like that." And he screams his release. My name screamed in bliss out of that perfect mouth, probably loud enough for the whole diner to hear. And I couldn't fucking care less. Cause if they can hear him, he's not blowing me, and that's all I've ever done in this bathroom with tricks.

Seeing him come like that, feeling his ass clench around my cock, I pound one last time and can't help but call his name. Maybe not as loud, but he'll know, and that's all that matters.

We both collapse against the wall, breathing hard, riding out such an intense orgasm. I keep thinking that I'll get tired of this eventually… the same person every time… but it just, somehow impossibly, seems to get better every fucking time.

Slowly, but surely, we put our clothes back on and clean up. We keep looking at each other and smiling, it's ridiculously sweet and any minute I think I'm gonna fight the lesbianic thoughts and romantic gestures, but the annoyance doesn't hit. We just smile at each other, basking in each other's smile and happiness. And isn't that a terrifying thought… that I could actually be happy.

As we're walking back to the table I see Debbie walking back behind the counter and Michael scowling even more than before. Oh goodie, that means they spoke to him and he either gets it and he's pissed, or he doesn't get it, and he's pissed. I sit down and look at Justin expecting him to follow, when I see him looking at his cell phone in annoyance.

I raise one eyebrow questioningly and he says Daphne. I might have known she'd be checking in. I'd say she should meet Debbie, but maybe I don't want them to meet. I roll my eyes and smile, which causes him to chuckle, which makes me smile more, though I try to hide it by pulling my lips into my mouth. He grins even bigger and chuckles. It doesn't seem like we've only known each other less than a day, but somehow he already knows what that means.

He goes outside to take the call, so I of course follow his movements. Partly because I'm just watching him, partly because that little fucker is swaying his ass at me, thankfully the diner isn't too full, but even the few queers in here are admiring that view. They may not know he's more than a trick yet, but they look back to see who he grins at and see me, and they know they'll never have a chance.

I look back at Michael, who's now sulking, and Ben, who looks like father that hates to be put into a position of disciplinarian between kids. Can't say as I blame him. The man has the patience of a saint to deal with Michael. I know I haven't made it easy on him, but one would think that he knows that our silly ramblings of our teenage years are completely ridiculous now. I'm never gonna be who he wants me to be, and I love him like a brother, but I couldn't live with him to save my life.

"Well, either you did something to piss off the cook and he pissed in your food, or you got some really bad news that probably is only bad to you. So, which is it Mikey?"

"Oh, like you care."

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?"

He tries to smile a little, an involuntary twitch of his mouth. That's my standard catch phrase, when translated from Kinney to Novotny means I love you, in my own way.

"What's so special about him? Why did you want to change for him? How could you do this to…"

"Michael." Ben has a way of saying things sometimes, it's disturbing how calm he can be. I was ready to stop him from finishing that thought myself. The way Ben said just his name, I almost feel sorry for Ben. Michael calms down a little and tries a different tactic.

"Okay, fine, I'll calm down. You changed, wonderful, so happy for you," yeah, he sounds about as happy as my art department when I'm having a bad day, "got the explanation, thanks very much, now I want to hear it from him," he says this to Ben.

"Come on Brian, I want you to say it, whatever the fuck you have to say." I could make a joke at Mikey sounding like a grown up and facing the truth, or sounding like a kid and tantruming, but I'll give him honesty, like I've always done. This time the honesty will benefit someone else though, so it will sound different, and probably hurt him.

"I've always said no apologies, no regrets and no excuses. I've never felt the need to explain myself to anyone, and that includes you. I still won't apologize for anything, and I have no regrets, but we both have excuses for depending on each other too much growing up. You know what my excuses were, and I know what you're excuses were. We're still best friends, always have been, always will be.

"But people change, when they want to, not when someone else wants them to. People grow, we want different things as an adult than we do when we're a kid, or a teenager. Look at you, married, living in the suburbs, talking about adopting Hunter. That's a whole lot different than anything we ever talked about growing up. I still don't believe in marriage, and I'm not gonna say the other thing I didn't believe cause I'm not so sure that that's true anymore.

"If I'm changing, I'm gonna change because I want to, not because someone else wants me to. I don't know what Justin and I are yet, we only met last night, but if I remember correctly, it didn't take you very long to decide that the Professor here was worth fighting for."

That earns me a bit more of a smile, not just a reaction, but an actual thoughtful smile. I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes, but it's certainly not from a lack of trying on everyone's part to get him to let me go. Just when I think that Michael is gonna say something Justin walks back in and sits right next to me. It's obvious that he sees the slight tension, clearly he's good at reading people, too.

"So, Daphne says hi and that she's glad she doesn't have to hurt you, yet."

"Such a darling she is, I can see why you keep her around."

"Yep. It has nothing to do with her undying loyalty and the fact that I'm pretty sure she'd kill anyone who tried to hurt me."

"She's just jealous that I get to have you and she can't."

He smiles knowingly as he leans in to give me a kiss. "You might be right about that, but we won't tell her."

"You two are annoyingly sweet, it's disgusting." Michael says viciously, but with a little gleam in his eyes…not sure why he looks slightly happy, maybe he's accepting Justin?

"I think it's wonderful," Debbie grins as she places our food in front of us. She turns to Justin as she states, "Don't you pay attention to him Sunshine, he's just jealous because he's never been that romantic or sweet in public. Not that it would kill him, a mother wants to see her son happy, and all the other couples you see in here have more physical contact than you two do. No offense, Ben, but for as sweet as my Michael can be, he's stubborn and can be an old fuddy-duddy."

Michael glanced over at Brian when Debbie said couples, positive that Brian would have reacted to that word. He's even more upset when he sees Brian and Justin having a seemingly silent conversation with just looks. Their faces aren't even changing that much, but they seem to come to some sort of decision. It was so weird and so hard for Michael to see Brian like this. It looks so fake to see him happy, he can't possibly want this twink.

Everyone but Michael had noticed that Debbie had stopped talking. When Michael notices he looks back at her with a confused expression.

"Michael, you can be so clueless sometimes. Ben, I leave him in your capable hands, maybe you can explain some more… whether with you actual hands or words. I mean when was the last time you had sex? Maybe that's part of the problem Michael. Have…"

"MA! Stop. I don't want to talk about my … sex life," this part was almost whispered. Mikey is so old fashioned, who whispers the word sex in a gay diner that's a regular place to hang out and make out, "with my mother."

"Fine, fine, I can take a hint," Debbie… the epitome of subtlety… if that was a hint, what's obvious?

The diner starts filling up at this point and Debbie goes to serve others, leaving us to our own little corner. Ben has finished eating, but is just enjoying the silence, while it lasts, Michael is brooding, but he seems less angry, and Justin and I are eating. Although I think I'm watching him eat more than I am eating. I can't help it, especially once Justin notices this and uses it to his advantage. He starts taking slightly bigger bites and purposely licking his lips after each bite.

I lean over to whisper in his ear, highly pleased at it causing him shivers, "you're gonna pay for being such a cock tease."

He grins around the food in his mouth before swallowing and leaning over to my ear, "is it gonna cost me an arm and a leg?" cheeky little fucker, but I can't say I don't like it. Not only is he my equal in bed, but his comebacks and responses are just as quick and witty as mine can be.

"I was thinking of a couple of body parts somewhere in between?"

"Okay, but I don't think my back and chest are gonna be enough."

"Oh, I think they will. I'll have to inspect your back extra close and cover every inch, and I seem to remember some very sensitive nipples which just might help."

I may not be able to feel his erection by this point, but I can smell it, and I can see it in his eyes, and the tension in his body.

"Are you still hungry, or do you wanna get out here?"

"I'm very hungry, Mr. Kinney, do you have anything that might satisfy this craving?"

And with that I'm pushing Justin out of the booth, throwing money on the table and practically dragging him to the car. Not that he seems to mind. He gets out a quick "later" to Ben and Michael and Debbie. To which I hear her respond with play safe and treat him right asshole.

I get to the jeep and push Justin against the passenger door and position myself flush with him, grinding into his hips. Justin is gasping into my mouth, pulling my hips closer and harder.

"God… Justin, how do you feel… so fucking good still?"

"Can't get enough, either… never enough of you."

I don't want to respond with words, but he's right, I don't think I'll ever be done with him. We've only had one night together, though, I can't even think long-term, much less actually say anything that would mean that.

"Brian…home."

And with that Brian nods and backs up from Justin, giving his ass one last squeeze before they both get into the jeep. Neither one stop to think of the word home, the fact that Justin used it in reference to Brian's loft, or the fact that they both knew exactly what Justin meant: the loft.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After 2 more invigorating rounds of sex, once on the floor because they couldn't wait any longer the minute they walked in, and the other in the shower (which they can both tell has become a favorite place for them), they are relaxing on the sofa watching TV. They aren't talking, nor are they really concentrating on what they're watching.

For the, who knows how many time, Justin thinks he's in heaven. His back leaning against Brian's chest, Brian's arms around him while they enjoy the peace and quiet of just being together. After their silent conversation in the diner following Debbie's mention of the word couples and their silent agreement that they are indeed a couple Justin feels more relaxed and calm and comfortable than he's felt in a long time.

Justin isn't going to point out that Brian's hand on his chest seems to be rubbing circles, or that Brian, every once in a while, will lean down and kiss Justin's hair. He's not sure if Brian is doing these things consciously or not, but he doesn't want this to stop, so he'll just enjoy what he can while he can.

Brian is more than aware of what he's doing. It's still slightly terrifying, the thought of being in a (and he'll hold back the shudder threatening to come off him, since Justin is in his arms) relationship, but he thinks that just maybe, Justin is worth it. He doesn't know exactly what Justin expects from this (he's gonna have to figure out a different term) relationship, but he does know that Justin has been in them before. He's pretty sure that what they're doing right now is a very romantic coupley thing to do, and he wants to see how Justin responds.

Apparently Justin is responding very well, since he's returning the gesture of keeping his hands busy. Justin's hands are positioned over Brian's arm and leg and are also making slow circular motions, but Brian's pretty sure that Justin doesn't know he's doing it. Brian leans down and kisses Justin's hair, and the responding sigh and little smile he can just make out are all the answer he needs. If this is what couples do thought… hmmm… couples (nope, don't like it), boyfriends sounds too high school, lovers sounds too romantic (shut up, it is, I'm not using it), partners sounds too serious.

Damn his imagination, again. What's with all these visions he's getting regarding Justin. He hasn't daydreamed since, actually he's not sure he's ever daydreamed, but Justin seems to bring out the hopeless romantic and daydreamer in him. At the thought of partner he sees Justin in his art department, working and creating side by side with everyone else, bringing the latest campaign to him in his office and praising his artistic ability before fucking him in the shower. He's not going to think about why Justin looks older in his imaginings.

Although as these images come to mind, particularly the fucking Justin in his office shower, or on the conference table, that'd be hot. Or Justin riding him while he sits on his sofa in his office. He feels his cock coming back to life again. Not that it wouldn't have anyway, with Justin sitting up against him. They didn't want to get dressed after the shower, but they didn't want to get chilled either, so the only thing separating them is their towels. And Justin pushing up against his cock isn't helping. He feels Justin's hands still before holding a little tighter. He also notices the tenting of Justin's towel, which is looser than Brian's.

Brian is just about to suggest taking this to the bedroom when Justin's cock is throbbing enough, and Justin's leg is moving a little, his lose towel parts and all Brian can see is Justin's cock. He takes a moment, only a moment, to admire it, again. Not as long as him, but a bit wider, and perfect. It's been a long time since Brian bottomed, but the image before him helps another thought come to mind. This was a whole lot sooner than he originally thought of mentioning it, but since he's clearly broken every other rule he had for Justin, the whole relationship thing being the biggest, may as well go all the way.

And then Justin speaks, and that's all the decision he needs. "Brian, god, I want you fuck me, but I don't think my ass can it at the moment. I've never had this much sex at once. Although I haven't blown you and made you come yet, so I'll be more than happy to offer my mouth."

"Well my cock would be more than happy to have your mouth, but I was thinking something else."

Justin can sense a different tone in Brian's voice, and is about to turn around when he feels Brian tighten his hold. Justin's pretty sure he actually would love putting up with Brian's cock in his ass, no matter how his ass felt. He still hadn't tasted Brian's cock completely, and that's what he wanted. But Brian's next offer makes his brain short circuit and almost makes him come, again.

Brian moves his other hand down to stroke Justin's throbbing cock, revealing more of it with every stroke. Justin is writhing in his lap and grinding back against his cock. "If you blew me, you're cock would feel awfully neglected, and I can't have that. But… my ass is ready."

"Oh god, Brian," Justin's fucking my hand as he moans out my name. He struggles to stop moving his hips and looks up at me. And something in his eyes changes, a passion and control I haven't seen. He pulls my hand off of him and turns around to sit in my lap, never breaking eye contact. I don't know what he's looking for, but it looks like he's searching my gaze for something. Like he's searching the depths of my soul, and that was fucking corny, but with Justin being the one looking, I really don't care.

He smiles, an devious, erotic as fuck smile before he stands, takes my hand, and pulls me off the sofa towards the bedroom. We both drop our towels on the way, lost in the haze of lust as we climb on the bed. Justin's still under me, although not totally appropriate for what I was offering, but we can certainly start here. Our cocks rubbing and throbbing against each other as a few more heated kisses are exchanged.

I can feel Justin's hand in my hair right before I feel him pull my head away from him. If anyone else had ever tried that they would be out that door so fucking fast, they wouldn't know what happened. But Justin, the almost feral look in his eyes is so mesmerizing. He closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and opens his eyes. They look a bit more normal, and his grip has lessened, but he still looks powerful and dominating, which is kind of weird with me on top.

"I'm a top by nature, but I will bottom only for the right person. Sometimes, I can be a bit too aggressive as a top, you seem to bring out the animal in me."

I chuckle at his little speech. "I knew you were a top when I met you, and I don't bottom for anyone, at least not on Liberty. It's been a hell of a long time, and I haven't felt the need in as long as time. But you, it seems impossible we've only known each other one day, but I want you to fuck me."

Justin groans at that comment, and the fact that I just ground my ass against his cock.

"One request… Brian," he gasps, while maintaining his hold of my hair and still looking in control… amazing. He steadies his breathing and looks me in the eyes, and says, "ride me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Meanwhile… a little closer than they should be…_

"Michael, do you really think it's a good idea to come by unannounced?"

"Why not? You were gonna come over anyway, and I want to see how Brian is doing."

"Why would you need to check on Brian. I'm pretty sure after last night that he's doing just fine, better than fine actually. Certainly better than me, my Drewsie is still out of town, and there's only so much action my little ole hands can fulfill."

"I told you Brian was at the diner this morning, and he just didn't seem well."

"Yes, you still haven't explained that completely. He was absolutely fine last night, more than fine if that hot little blond had anything to say about it."

"He was with that blond last night?"

"You know Justin?"

"What?... Oh… is that the blonds name? Well I saw them last night, but I didn't think, you know at the time…"

"Michael, you have to get over this sweetie. You have a wonderful husband in Ben, and you didn't see Brian with Justin last night. I think Justin's really the one baby. You gotta let Brian go and be happy with how Brian wants to be happy."

"What's Ben have to do with this? I know Brian will never be what I want him to be, I just want to see Brian, okay? I only got one dance last night before he disappeared again. We haven't hung out in a while, and I just…"

"Okay, sweetie, I get it. The big bad's hard to get over, huh? I wish you'd rethink this though. I gotta feeling that we shouldn't be here without calling first."

"You were gonna come over anyway."

"True, but I was gonna call first. _Somebody _made me come over without warning."

"Brian doesn't need warning for his friends to come over. Brian's home alone, and even if he has a trick in there, it's not like we haven't seen it before."

"Speak for yourself, I've never walked in on Brian, it's rude to walk in on someone fucking."

"Umm, Em, you go to the backroom, too."

"Oh, psh-aw… that's not what I meant, and you know it. How would you feel about Brian or me walking in on you and Ben fucking."

"That's different, Ben and I love each other, and Brian wouldn't do that."

"Then how is this different?"

"Because Brian doesn't do relationships, and even if someone is up there with him, there's no way it's more than a quick fuck."

All this time they were walking up to Brian's floor where Michael quietly unlocked the door. Emmett was still sure that they shouldn't be doing this, but convincing Michael to change his mind was almost as bad as trying to convince Brian to change his mind. As soon as the door was opened he knew they had made a mistake, although he was pretty sure Michael didn't think so.

Michael was so lost when it came to Brian. He had permanent blinders on. Emmett had never been in serious relationships before, until he met Drew, but he knew people, he knew couples and he knew that they had just walked in on something that no one else should be sharing. And clueless, oblivious Michael looked like he just won the lottery at the possibility of seeing Brian fucking. Emmett was preparing himself for any number of outcomes from this, and decided to respect Brian's privacy as much as possible.

As Michael, slowly, and as quietly as possible made his way over to the bedroom, where it was clear that Brian was fucking someone… in Michaels ears… Emmett set down what he brought with him on Brian's desk and stayed clear of the openings to Brian's bedroom, hoping to dash out as soon as possible. He'd call or text Brian later that he was happy for him though. Michael may not know who Justin is, but Emmett did, and that moan was definitely Justin. And Justin was definitely not receiving at the moment. _Way to go baby_, he thought. Congratulations are definitely in order… later, much later, and maybe out of Michael's presence.

Speaking of Michael, he had just made it close enough to the bedroom to see in without being noticed. He was hoping for a glimpse of Brian with a trick. Brian was so beautiful and sexy when he was fucking. He didn't recognize the other voice and knew that Brian wouldn't be with that blond anymore. He probably found someone else after taking him home. He didn't know what prompted Brian to say all those things in the diner, or what Debbie and Ben were seeing, he knew Brian would never change.

But as he saw Brian, he froze, his breath caught, his heart plummeted, and his brain… he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't focus, didn't know what to do. This was… so beyond anything he could have… this wasn't his Brian.

Justin was laying on the bed, on his back, knees up, pushing his hips up to meet Brian. Justin's cock was deep inside Brian, who was loving being inside this wonderful man, the man he loved so much already, so quickly, it was unfathomable. Brian was riding him, slowly, torturously, moving around till he found his own prostate then ground and bounced even faster. Justin could barely breathe at the stimulating sensations from watching and feeling Brian on him, around him.

Justin knew he had a bubble butt and that is got admired everywhere, but Brian's ass was absolutely perfect. Not too round, not flat at all, tight, really fucking tight heat, and watching the pleasure pour off Brian in waves, knowing his cock was doing that, it was something he was going to capture on canvas the moment he had time, and absolutely no one but the beautiful sex god on top of him would see it.

Brian couldn't believe the feelings and sensations of bottoming again. He couldn't believe the feelings that it being Justin doing this for him. Justin was still in control, in a sense, but that fact that Justin wanted Brian to ride him. He knew how hot he looked while fucking, and he definitely knew how hot Justin looked, but Justin letting him ride him gave Brian as much control as possible.

It had really been years since he'd bottomed, and it hurt when he finally had sunk down on Justin's cock. He didn't let either of them prepare him, but he did put tons of lube on Justin's sheathed cock. That first look of rapture on Justin's face as Brian's heat surrounded him was enough justification for Brian. And as Brian started relaxing and moving he knew that bottoming had never felt this good. And then Justin started matching his movements by thrusting up into him, mouth open, eyes wide open, hands touching every inch of available reachable skin. Brian was lost, he knew he'd made the right decision in letting Justin fuck him.

Justin was so enjoying the vision that was Brian on top of him, but he had to bite his tongue to prevent saying anything that might scare Brian away. So he let his hands and body talk. He reached up to pull Brian down so he could kiss that amazing mouth. Both men groaning at the change in position; his prostate was still being hit, but there was no longer a change in pressure, just constant pressure as he kissed Justin back with abandon, grinding down on Justin's cock.

Brian's cock was pressed between them, but it still wasn't enough pressure. Just as he thought this Justin reached between them and started stroking Brian's cock, paying close attention to the tip and the dripping pre-come there. Justin pulled back to look in Brian's eyes as he stroked, all while his hips still moving in and out of Brian. They're eyes said everything they didn't want to voice. They were both close, they both knew it. Brian sat back up quickly, closed his eyes at the change in position and fucked himself on Justin's cock, torn between the feeling of Justin in his ass and Justin's hand on his cock.

"God, Brian… you're beautiful… so fucking hot… come on me, please… come with me."

And with that Brian let himself go, right before feeling Justin come too. He couldn't hold back the words that he'd been fighting any longer. Not with that powerful orgasm, and with this amazing man under him. "I love you!"

Tears broke out in Justin's eyes as he was still riding his high from their shared orgasm. Whether Brian meant them or not, those words, just the thought behind them was enough for Justin. Brian collapsed on top of Justin, Justin's softening cock still held in place as he ran his hands through Brian's hair. Neither of them paying attention to anything other than each other and their looks of complete bliss and contentment on their faces. Neither of them noticed the little figure retreating into the living of the loft, lost in his own pity and fear and pain. Neither of them seeing the other tall man pulling him back against him, holding him, letting the other man's tears silently fall.

Brian's brain seemed to kick back in once his post-coital haze cleared a little. He moved off Justin, removed the condom and threw it away (no more pile, they moved the trash can), but surprised both himself and Justin when he laid back down almost on top of Justin. He was stroking back Justin's hair, looking into his eyes, wondering what to say now, but being lost. He had no idea what to do next, or what Justin would do.

In the quiet moment between them, the quiet in the loft, both their senses came back to fully functioning, and realized that they weren't alone. Brian's first thought should have been panic, but it wasn't, nor was it fear. It was anger, at the damnedest thing too… that anyone other than him should have seen Justin this way, or him for that matter. Then he heard a sniffle and knew, without a doubt, who it was. He heard some fading footsteps, two sets, interesting…. No way were they going to get away from him right now. He turned from Justin, only his face, and said one word, "stop." It wasn't that loud, it wasn't that forceful, but the power behind that one word would have been enough to even stop Gus.

Brian looked back down at Justin, even more lost than before. The soft, sweet, kind look that Justin was giving him was enough to make his heart melt a little more and realized that no matter what had to be said, if anything, he would gladly do it with this man at his side. In a quiet voice Justin spoke so hopefully the people out in the living room wouldn't hear him.

"Well, somehow I don't think that re-using the towels is such a good idea."

Brian had to chuckle at that. Leave it to Justin to bring up something as silly as what to wear and not wearing towels when he was ready to yell and punch, and maybe just a little running away.

Brian's eyes kept wandering back to the living room, even though he couldn't see anything. He knew they were still there, whoever they were… he just knew the one. He felt Justin's hand bring his face back to him and smiled up at him, his brilliant blue eyes shining like sapphires in the sunlight (great, again with the mushy romantic thoughts, wonderful).

"Hey, I… I don't know if you meant what you said, and maybe you weren't ready to say it, and maybe you aren't ready to hear it. But I'm gonna take a risk here and say it anyway. I love you. I've never believed in love at first site, lust definitely, and I know we fall into that category."

Brian rolls his eyes at this, a little choked up by forgotten and new emotions, unable to respond, so he just places a little kiss on Justin's lips and nods. Justin kisses him back quickly, although he's pretty sure they're done for now, no sense in starting another round with other people here.

"I know this seems to be happening fast, but that doesn't matter. No one said that love had to take months and years, and no one said it couldn't take hours. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or believes. The only person responsible for your happiness is yourself… and that goes for everyone else."

Brian takes a deep breath to compose his voice before responding. "Well I knew you were smart and talented, but I didn't know you were a philosopher."

"There are still many things you don't know about me Mr. Kinney."

"Oh really Mr. Taylor? And would you be willing to share with the class what else I might need to know?"

"With the class? That depends… but with you… whatever you want to know Brian, it's yours."

Brian's expression softens a bit more at that and leans down to kiss Justin again. A kiss that again, told Justin everything he had actually said, but couldn't bring himself to say again.

"Oh, good heavens, baby, let the poor man get up and come out here. _Some_ of us have important things to do today rather than stand here listening to you two make out."

They both chuckle silently at Emmett's interruption.

"He's right you know. Some of us do have important things to do."

"Mmm… I hope I'm part of those important things to do."

"Why, I do believe they are Mr. Taylor."

Justin leans up to kiss Brian again, because he just can't get enough. And if Brian's willingness to still be playful and kiss and (he won't say it) cuddle when two of his friends just clearly overheard Justin fucking him and their shared declarations of love… well, he's gonna kiss Brian again if he damn well feels like it.

"Don't make me come in there Brian. Come on baby, get dressed and let the big bad out of bed so I can get a better look at you without your costume."

"Calm down Honeycutt or we'll come out without getting dressed."

"Oooh! I'd love to see that gorgeous blond without clothes on… what do you say Justin? … and don't call me Honeycutt."

Brian reluctantly gets out of bed and grabs his jeans and shirts from the floor, where he had dumped them last night. He looks over at Justin laying in his bed, enjoying the sight even more now knowing that he'll get to see him a whole lot more. He tries to figure out if he has any lounge pants that will fit Justin, and gets a little lost staring… especially as he sees Justin's cock trying to come back to life.

"Brian… just hand me my pants from yesterday, before I have to pull you down here and fuck you again."

Brian raises his eyebrow in mock anger before he can't help but laugh at that.

"I knew you were a bossy little bottom… should have known you'd be a demanding top."

"For that cock and ass? You better believe it." Justin says huskily as he crawls over to Brian.

"Fuck. You may just turn me into a bottom boy."

"As fun as that would be for my dick, I'm positive my ass will need reminding why you're the top in this relationship, frequently."

He doesn't know if he's pushing yet, or not, but better find out now before facing whatever is they're about to face.

Brian has a moment of panic at that thought. He hands Justin a pair of lounge pants that he actually ordered online and they were shorter than they should have been. He had no idea why he kept them, but seeing Justin put them on, he was very glad he kept them, and apparently his cock was very happy with that sight too. He shook his head to clear both his lustful thoughts and panic and once again, took in the sight of Justin, now just half naked, in his bedroom, right in front of him.

He took Justin in his arms and kissed him once more, telling him that everything will be alright and that neither one of them was going anywhere.

Justin pulled back and winked at Brian before turning, thrusting his ass once into Brian's crotch and proceeded down the stairs straight into the kitchen. He had to will his hard-on away before moving… and hearing Emmett squeal and seeing him join Justin in the kitchen, oohing and aahing over his cute little bubble butt and his gorgeous hair… well, Emmett's sight and voice was more than enough to will his hard-on away. For now.

And now, thinks Brian, time to face the music, or firing squad, as much as he wished Michael would have listened earlier, maybe wittle Mikey needed a visual to finally get the picture. Hopefully what he saw today (even though he shouldn't have, and he'll be changing the code and locks first thing in the morning) will be enough to convince Michael to finally let his teenage dream of what he wanted Brian to be go, and accept that they're both moving on in life, and with other people, that actually make them happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: A bit of angst here, but from Michael, if you couldn't already tell that. Michael's annoying, but Brian's to blame in at least a part of that. So you can feel sorry for Michael, I didn't want to do anti-Michael.

**Chapter 14**

Brian took a deep breath to compose himself before coming out of the bedroom. He was stopped for a moment by Emmett first though.

"I brought all the stuff you wanted from Babylon and put it on your desk. I was gonna call first, but then Michael came over and…"

"Don't worry about it Emmy Lou, I know how Mikey can be. It certainly can't be any worse than the diner this morning."

"He told me you didn't look good this morning, and I had no idea what to make of that, but I did have a funny feeling you'd still be with the hot blond today… looks like he's not going anywhere either."

They both looked towards Justin… said hot blond was puttering around the kitchen like he owned it, fixing something or other for probably both of them. Seeing him there, so at home in Brian's home was very comforting.

"I was feeling fine this morning, and I'm assuming that Mikey didn't mention that Justin was with me. I told Mikey very clearly that not only is Justin not a trick, but he's most definitely not going anywhere. Clearly even with Ben and Debbie supporting me, he still doesn't get it."

"I knew I was missing something when he came by my place. I figured it was easier to come along and support whoever needed it rather than fight and argue."

"You just wanted to get to see Justin again."

At Brian's tone, as light hearted as it might be, Emmett heard something else there too, a little possessiveness that was actually nice to hear. Better soothe the beast, though.

"Well, who could blame me, look at that tasty morsel. I definitely wouldn't throw him out of my bed for eating crackers. But I'd say based on what little I saw last night and heard today, I don't think he's going anywhere Brian."

"I certainly hope your right Em… he's special, you know?"

It warmed Emmett's heart to hear Brian so open and… the look on his face and in his eyes.

"Good grief Emmett, you're such an old softy."

"I can't help it, look at you, you both look so happy. You look good together, you know. I may be a softy emotionally, but he keeps bending over like that, and that may change."

"Don't even think about it Honeycutt, he's mine and you can't have him."

They both stopped and stared at each other. Brian just called someone else, another man, his… wow, Brian was even more serious than he thought. He'd even let it slide that Brian called him Honeycutt. Brian couldn't believe how protective he was being, he didn't need to, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm not sure what worries me more, you drooling over Justin in my kitchen, or Justin period. Go, Mr. Caterer, go help if you want. You can fondle my kitchen, but keep your hands off Justin."

"I think it would be funner to fondle Justin, but I don't think he'd find me very interesting after being with you all night."

"Don't sell yourself short, Drew has to see something in you, even if I don't see it." He said jokingly, to which Emmett appropriately responded by laughing and practically bouncing over to help Justin in the kitchen. Brian had pinpointed exactly what Emmett was thinking. He'd always loved the kitchen here, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to work in the kitchen more, or be near Justin more. There was something about him that just radiated energy and light and you couldn't help but want to be near him.

Brian grudgingly made his way over to Michael, who looked like an over grown 5 year old, scrunched up on the sofa, staring out the window. It was like he had just been told his dog died, had all his favorite toys taken away, and then locked in his room for no reason at all. Brian sat a safe distance away in the side chair.

"It's a surprise to see you here after our impromptu breakfast this morning."

He didn't mean that to sound rude, but he's pretty sure he would be hard pressed to sound friendly. Michael flinched a bit at the tone in Brian's voice, which Brian couldn't really feel sorry for.

"We haven't seen each other for a while… wanted to see you."

"Well you saw me all right. At least I'm assuming you did. Enjoy the show?" he sneered grouchily. He took a breath to calm down, again.

"You know Mikey, I get it, I do. I tried to make it clear this morning, and I'm sure Ben and Debbie made it clear, too. Justin is… I can't explain what he means to me, it's too early, but he is special, and you need to accept that. Although if you can't accept it, then respect it. Be my best friend and be happy for me, just like I supported you when you first met Ben."

"You were rude when I first met Ben, you didn't want me to be with him."

"Mikey… I supported whatever your decision was. You weren't sure what you wanted so I told you exactly what you thought I would say. And you didn't care and followed your heart. And now you're married and working on a family. That's not me, maybe it never will be, I don't know, but even if it was me… it couldn't have been us."

"You don't know that, it could have been, you never gave us a chance. You…"

"Michael," he used his full name to get his attention, "there was never an us, not like that. I think you know that. We're brothers Mikey, we were never gonna be anything else. I know I pretended otherwise, but I thought all those warnings that I gave you and your mother gave you were enough to help with that. There were times when we needed each other, and we were there for each other. We always have been and we always will be, but as friends."

He gave Mikey a moment to respond, and when none was coming he continued.

"I can overlook what you said this morning, and even coming here unannounced today. Before now it wouldn't have been a problem, and I wouldn't have cared. Although it was still kind of annoying when you'd walk in on me with a trick, I got it and let it go. I won't ask for your key back, but I will be changing the alarm and lock tomorrow. And no, you won't be getting another one."

"But I've always had a key to your place."

"For emergencies, Michael… was today an emergency? No, was it an emergency last month? No. Has there ever been an actual emergency? No, but things have changed, and yes, it is due to Justin. I would never walk in on you and Ben, and I don't want you walking in on Justin and me."

"But it's different with Ben and me, we lo…"

"Michael… I know you heard what I said. If I say that word again, there's one person who's going to hear it, and that person is not you. Obviously I was more ready to say it than I thought I was, but if and when I say it again, it will be to Justin. Now if Justin and I happen to be in the backroom, that's a different story."

"I don't go to the backroom, definitely not since I met Ben. We don't even go to the backroom. I mean it would be hard for Ben, I think."

"Exactly Mikey. I use the backroom, always have, always will. I can't see that changing." At Michael's smug little grin he knew he needed to amend that. "And when I say always, even if it was just with Justin. I like the backroom, I like being in the backroom, the feeling of the backroom. We're different Michael. You and Ben are different from me and Justin. That doesn't lessen what Justin and I could become, though."

"But… you've never done relationships before Brian. Could you even imagine going to the backroom or Woodies with the same guy all the time? Could you walk down the street holding hands? Could you even attempt… monogamy?" Michael was sure he had Brian at that. That's what all couples wanted, right? There's no way that Brian could be that, no matter what he said about this Justin.

Brian admitted that of all the things Michael could say, that was the most difficult. And one of the many reasons he never wanted a relationship. He didn't know what to expect from Justin and what they fully meant to each other. He knew he should be able to say yes, but he purposely hadn't thought about monogamy, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He was trying to figure out an answer when Justin came over, with Emmett following, both carrying a tray of some sort. Justin put his down. It was full of various sandwiches, he didn't even know he had that much food here. Emmett's was full of cups of coffee, cream and sugar. When did he get a coffee service set?

Justin handed Brian his coffee, just like he knew he liked it. This surprised Brian, not only that he knew what his coffee should taste like, but for some reason it tasted better than when he made it. Justin then proceeded to grab his own coffee and seat himself in Brian's lap. Based on the shyness and insecurity he saw on Justin last night, he was surprised by all the confidence Justin seemed to keep displaying today. Not that he objected, it was just a surprise. Justin then surprised Brian even further by answering for him, he didn't even know Justin was close enough to hear.

"We haven't gotten around to talking about much of anything, we've been kind of busy, right Brian?"

Brian had to admit, this kid had guts… he definitely approved. He was turning to be more of an equal than he thought.

"I think we talked in the car this morning… that was about 10 minutes?"

"Maybe even 20."

"That long, huh?"

"Well, maybe longer when you include the blips of conversation last night."

"Last night was definitely enjoyable, but can't say as I remember much of the talking part. I do remember hearing my name frequently, and mentions of god."

Justin blushed a little at this and god, if that didn't look good on him. Justin set his coffee cup down, took a deep breath and stood. He walked over to Michael, Brian wasn't sure what to expect.

Justin held out his hand to Michael, "Hi Michael, my name is Justin Taylor. You probably know this, but I won the competition for creating the artwork for Babylon's masquerade ball that Emmett brilliantly put together."

"Thank you baby." Emmett just had to say his little piece, which made Justin smile at him. Michael shook Justin's hand very quickly, almost like he was afraid he would be contaminated. Based on the little that Brian knew about Justin, he was pretty sure that Justin should be worried about that instead.

"All joking aside Michael, Brian and I have only spent time together since last night. I have no idea where we're going or what we exactly mean to each other. And even if I did, it wouldn't be my job to tell you, nor would it be Brian's. Brian and I may be willing to be in a relationship, but whatever the terms of that relationship are will only affect us, and therefore only need to be discussed between the two of us."

Justin made his way back over to Brian, and sat back down in his lap. Brian opened his arms in support and gratitude, and before Justin could stop him, Brian kissed him. Not that Justin would want to stop him, but he wasn't sure if Brian wanted Michael to see them kiss. Then again, if Michael was going to get used to them being together, he was pretty sure this would be a common occurrence between them.

Justin pulled back, a little flush, and a little breathless. Fortunately he was able to keep from getting hard, but only just. He couldn't say the same for Brian, although since he was in Brian's lap, it wouldn't matter.

"Michael, I'm not going to pretend I know the friendship that you and Brian have, but I have a best friend, too. We have a little bit easier of a time getting along as she's a girl, so no problems whatsoever."

"Well, I wouldn't say no problems."

"Hush, you. That was a couple years ago, and it's over now."

"Oooh… that sounds interesting, I want to hear more."

"Can it Honeycutt, you're not hearing Justin's sordid tales just because you're a gossiping queen."

"But you've heard it? No fair… and don't call me Honeycutt."

They all chuckled at that… well, all of them but Michael, although he looked less wounded puppy, and more like bad dog that was wacked on the nose.

"Mikey, Justin's not going to take me from you. We haven't been spending much time together because we both have lives outside of the other. Not to mention we both own our own businesses that keeps us very busy. If it wasn't for that contest, I wouldn't have met Justin and we wouldn't have seen each other this weekend."

At this comment, Justin looks at Brian with so much love in his eyes, it almost hurts to see that he doesn't think he can return that look. But with Justin's responding kiss, maybe he felt it more than he thought.

"We see each other at Babylon and Woodies all the time, though. That will change if…"

"Michael, I don't know why this is so hard for you to accept. We see each other less than you think. The only time you see me at a club or bar is when you call me to come out. Otherwise I'm here, at Kinnetik or the munchers. Have you forgotten that half the time I say I'm busy? That's not old code for I'm fucking… it means I'm actually busy. And even when we do hang out, it's only for a couple of hours, and it's not even once a month."

"It's true Michael, Brian has been really busy running Kinnetik and keeping an eye on Babylon and his son, and traveling when necessary. He's rarely on Liberty anymore."

"And Emmett would know because he practically runs Babylon without me… who'd of thunk it?"

"Yes, and speaking of Babylon, I need to head over there and make sure that everything was cleaned and put away and the club is ready for tonight."

"You know when I made you manager you don't have to be there every night."

"Are you kidding, I was there every night without working there… and I wasn't even getting laid. Same thing now, except I get paid and the employees listen to me." Emmett says with a big grin as he stands. He pulls Justin up to him and gives him a big hug, which prompts me to stand and pull Justin away from Emmett… both of them grinning knowingly. And I could care less because Justin's in my arms again.

"Good to see you again, baby. You have my number, you have to call me and we can go shopping together."

"Emmett, so help me if you put him in the gaudy crap that you wear."

"Please, no one can pull off the eccentric look I do."

"Not the adjective I was thinking of."

"Let me walk you to the door, Em," Justin says. He gives my cheek a peck as he walks with Emmett. And again, I'm watching Justin walk away, swaying his hips just a little.

"Brian."

I turn to face Michael, bracing myself for whatever he might say. It's just a night of surprises for me as now Michael surprises me.

"You're happy… I mean…" he looks between me and Justin, sees us look at each other, then look at who we're standing with, "I've just… I've never seen you look happy. I mean I've seen you in all manners, but this… you're actually happy."

Michael looks so confused and lost, like he can't process this, but is really trying to.

"Mikey," I place my hand on his shoulder, "I'm really happy."

He wipes a final tear from his eye, as he tried to smile back at me. "I guess it's the end of the Brian and Mikey show, huh?"

"Nah," I say lightly as I pull him towards me, "just a different chapter to the story."

He gives me a big hug, which I gladly return. This hug may mean more to him than it does to me, but if it's what he needs, so be it. "I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you being there for me Mikey. No apologies, no regrets, no excuses Mikey. You have Ben, and I'm proud of you and what you guys have. It's not for me, but I have Justin now, and whatever happens, he's it for me Mikey… whatever I could hope for, he's it."

Michael lifts his head and loosens his grip to step back a little. He sighs in resignation, kind of like he lost, but he also wants to accept this as best as he can. He may have lost his hope at he and Brian being old queens retired in Florida, but maybe… that picture just needs to be expanded. He never thought it would include partners for each of them, but maybe that was part of it. They'll still have each other, but without the false hope that Michael tried to keep alive.

Michael has just sat back down, like he's not sure what to do next. Emmett just left after he exchanged a hug just a bit too long from Justin. I'll have to talk to him later about that, not that I can blame him. When I hear suspiciously familiar footsteps, and a bewildered, but excited Justin holding the door open.

He opens the door further like he just recognized who it was, and then I see him and hear that wonderful sound.

"Daddy!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Look I wrote another chapter without smut… I didn't know I could do that. Does that mean I have to make up for it next chapter? Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

Justin would have loved to have declarations of monogamy and commitment, but he also knew how completely unrealistic that is. Not only because this is Brian Kinney, but just because this is life. Even with love at first site, which this wasn't…maybe it was, but definitely lust at first site. It wasn't until he spent some time with Brian, in his bed or out, that he realized that he was ready for the whole kit and caboodle.

But this had to be done at Brian's speed, not at Justin's. He didn't know Michael or his friendship with Brian. He was happy when Emmett came to help him, not only did they have fun and get along fabulously, but Emmett filled him in on the finer points of their friendship. Actually, being the gossip hound that Emmett was, he now had the abridged version of Brian's life story and all his friends.

He and Emmett had eaten while making the sandwiches. You could call it a peace offering, or just lunch, or whatever, but he was hungry, and he knew that you didn't fix yourself food without offering everyone something. He was proud of himself at his reaction and comments to Michael, he was even more proud when Brian was proud of him.

When he eventually walked Emmett to the door he got a kick out of the jealousy and possessiveness that Brian displayed. He knew better than to mention it, but he was very pleased when it was mentioned and Brian didn't care.

He heard voices on the stairway as he was saying goodbye to Emmett and discussing possible times to get together during the week. One sounded too young for the building… it didn't seem a kid friendly building, but you never know. Not all the apartments could look like Brian's. He was surprised when he saw a woman and child coming to Brian's floor. It didn't take Emmett's smile and wave to finally recognize who they were. One look at the little boy and there was no doubt that this little boy was Brian's son, Gus.

He turned around to see Brian's reaction to his son's shout of "Daddy," and he fell in love a little bit more right then. It wasn't quite a look that Brian had even given him yet, but this was his son, and that was okay. As Gus ran over to Brian, Brian swooped him up and spun in the air, before bringing to his chest and hugging each other. He just over heard the quiet "Hey sonny boy." He'd have to ask Brian about that, that was an unusual greeting.

Emmett finally left after hugging and exchanging greetings with Lindsay. To say she looked uncomfortable was an understatement. It hadn't escaped Justin's notice that he was meeting Brian's friend, the mother of his son, in basically Brian's pajamas… and the pants only, no less. He decided that as awkward as this moment could be, may as well take some of the sting out of it. Not to mention Michael was still here, and he wanted to reassure Lindsay while Brian and Michael were both busy greeting Gus, and listening to him talk a mile a minute. Michael was obviously close to Gus, too. He'll bury that worry and deal with it later.

"Hi, you must be Lindsay. My name is Justin Taylor. I know this may seem unusual, but…"

She laughed nervously as she shook his hand, "Unusual is an understatement, but not because you're here, looking like, well, you know, but because you're talking to me and you're still here."

It takes Justin's brain a sec to process that, and then he gets it. Okay, weird, he doesn't want to think about that.

"Course its only happened a couple of times, but… that was less awkward than this."

"I can imagine," deep breath, here goes, "I'm assuming you know Babylon?"

"Definitely."

"Then you know about the ball last night?"

"Ah, Brian met you there, doesn't explain why you're still here, though, most of his…"

"Wait, stop right there and let me finish please." That got her attention. He had no interest in being called a trick. He got it from Michael, and he knew how it was meant. But he recognized a fellow WASP, and this woman was not going to get away with using that word with him.

"We did meet last night, but what you don't know is that I was the winner of the contest to have my artwork displayed as the advertising campaign for the masquerade ball. And what's funny is that we had met, without exchanging names, that night before we knew who the other was and danced the most amazing dance I've ever shared."

"Wow… my god, Justin, I saw that poster, that was beautiful. You have an amazing eye for photography, if that was the case, and the editing the art department must have used…"

"Lindsay," he said calmly, she stopped and looked at him, really looked at him. It was clear she was still having issues with a "trick" talking to her, well this should fix that. "I didn't photograph, and there was no editing. It was my painting, and only my painting. What you saw in that poster was exactly as I painted in on the canvas."

Lindsay was stunned. She'd never met any of Brian's tricks before, not that she was complaining, they were usually leaving or arriving, and they didn't say anything. This boy seemed a whole lot more than a trick, and she, too, recognized a fellow WASP, and for the life of her couldn't figure out what he was doing here, outside the obvious.

"I'm an artist, Lindsay, and I submitted my work to Kinnetik after seeing the flyer for the contest on campus. I'm in my final year at Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts," that got an appropriate awe filled gasp. That was better. Brian had told him just enough to know what that would mean to her.

"I met Brian at Babylon last night, and after the ball was over and I took my friend home, I came back here, and we've been together ever since. And yes, when I say together, I mean together. We haven't arranged anything yet, but I'm not going anywhere."

Lindsay's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her shirt, "Mommy, can I have a sandwich? Daddy says they're good but I have to ask, so can I have one? Please?"

"Gus, we just had lunch before we came over here."

"But that was like over an hour ago and I'm hungry. And those are different than the one I just had."

Brian walked up to Lindsay, kissed her cheek and said "Hey Linds, what did you do give him sugar and caffeine? I suppose you expect him to stay here for a while."

Lindsay had the grace to flush a little at this, she was expecting that he would be able to watch Gus, but now she wasn't sure.

"Well, I was going ask, but…"

"Can I stay here Mommy? Please? Daddy has the coolest place, and you said I could stay."

"Did she sonny boy?"

"Yep, she also said…"

"Gus, that's enough. I think you're Daddy may be busy right now and…"

"But you promised, and …"

"Hey Gus," Justin interrupted, crouching down to Gus's level. Gus's eyes lit up when he finally noticed Justin. Yep, seems the Kinney men are both taken instantly with blond artists by the name of Justin Taylor, "I think you're Daddy will be more than happy to have you stay here, and if you're mommy and daddy say yes, you're welcome to have the sandwiches, but just a couple if you just ate, you don't want to get too full. I remember one time I ate too much and I got sick."

"That happened to me once too, I didn't like it at all. The sandwiches look really good though, and you said you made them… who are you?"

Justin was grinning and giggling at this little mini-Brian. He thinks he fell in love with his son faster than the father.

"My name's Justin, and I'm your daddy's friend. We had a sleep over last night."

"You are? I didn't know daddy had friends I hadn't met before. I like sleepovers. I had one once with my friend Tommy, but you look like you just got up and it's the afternoon."

"You're daddy and I were being really lazy this morning and didn't want to get out of bed."

"That's silly, I always like getting out of bed, it means I can play more and watch TV all to myself, but I have to keep the sound down. Unless you were sick, but you don't look sick."

"We weren't sick, but you know when you wake up and crawl into bed with you mommies and you just want to lay there for a little while, cause you're all cozy?"

"Yeah… that's what you were doing? You were all cozy and didn't want to get up?"

"Yep, it was very nice."

"Until he got hungry, then I took him to the diner for breakfast."

Justin grinned up at me. He was kneeling next to Gus, and my vision focused to just Gus and Justin. I refused to pause and wax poetic on the vision before me, and chose playful instead.

"Well, sonny boy, since you're staying here, what I say goes, and I say go grab a juice from the fridge and you can have a sandwich. Just one or two though."

"Cause I don't want a tummy ache like Justin had."

I can't help but chuckle a little. It hasn't been more than a couple of minutes, and my son is already including Justin in his life. As I nod and Gus goes to help himself, I help Justin up (not because I need to, but because I can) and walk over to Lindsay. Michael opted to stay in the living room and is now actively listening to Gus and whatever he's saying.

I stand next to Lindsay, holding Justin by my side. My actions have always spoken louder than my words, and hopefully right now she's getting an earful without one word having to leave my lips. And the picture is complete when Justin leans into me and places his own arm around my waist and places a kiss on my cheek. I can't help but look down and catch his lips with mine. His eyes flutter closed as we kiss sweetly for a second.

Lindsay clears her throat to get our attention. As I look at her she looks flushed, a little jealous, and possibly a little turned-on… well, if that isn't enough to kill my own burgeoning arousal, I don't know what is.

"So what is this all important event you need me to watch Gus for?"

"Well, the GLC's board meeting is tonight, and Mel's staying home with JR cause she's sick, so she shouldn't really watch Gus and take care of JR, too."

She said this very quietly, probably to prevent Mikey from hearing her. Can't say as I blame her, he'd be over there in a heartbeat. Not that I wouldn't mind if Mikey left, but not even I would wish him on Melanie if she's watching her sick daughter. And it's probably not that bad anyway. Or they had another fight and it's just an excuse to get out of the house. Either way, if it gets my sonny boy here, then so be it.

"I don't know you waste time with the GLC, it's pointless, just a place for dickless fags and dykes to hang out…"

"Hey, don't knock the GLC till you've tried it. It really does help."

"Please, Justin, tell me you didn't need to use that crappy center to get laid."

"No, I used that crappy center to know I wasn't alone when I came out. I wasn't ready for Liberty Avenue and there were a couple of counselor's there who were really nice."

"And by nice you mean…?"

"Okay, fine, he was hot, and I'm sure had we met outside the center we might have dated."

"Ugh, the D word. The only good reason for a date is to fuck afterwards."

"Well up until yesterday I would have disagreed, but that's worked for us so far hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has," I say with a smirk firmly in place.

"So you'll watch him then?"

"Lindsay, why are you still here? Of course I'll watch him, he's my son. Now stop worrying, _mom_, and get going, can't be late for your I-can't-get-laid-meeting."

"Brian… alright, fine, _dad_. The meeting's over around 8 o'clock."

"Ew, that long? I hope the chairs are comfy, you're gonna need it for your nap."

She rolls her eyes at him, says goodbye to Gus, who's busy still eating and watching cartoons to pay much attention to her leave. It still feels good to know he feels so good here. She says her goodbyes to Michael and me and Justin and leaves.

Michael walks over just as she's leaving. "So why did she bring Gus by?"

I answer while Justin goes over to join Gus, either giving us a friendly privacy, or because he's hungry… there is food over there.

"There's a meeting at the GLC."

"Why can't Melanie watch him? She's at home with JR, right?"

"Parents need a break Mikey. It just so happened that Gus wanted to come over and this was a good excuse."

Mikey doesn't look convinced, but he's probably only concerned about his daughter. He has no idea the munchers are having problems, and I'm not gonna tell him.

"Okay, if you're sure. Maybe I should see if Mel needs help with JR."

"No, not tonight. It may not be late, but isn't this the time that JR usually takes a nap?"

"Yeah, and? She's so cute when she sleeping."

"Mikey, smelly Melly's a new mommy, and is probably asleep as well. Why do you think she didn't go to the meeting with Linds. Leave them alone and you can call her tomorrow."

Michael sighs in defeat, he's unfortunately easy to convince of pretty much anything. But I also don't wish Michael and Debbie descending on that household should either of them find out that Mel and Linds are having problems.

Michael calls out a goodbye to Justin and Gus and I give him a hug goodbye, as well. Justin and Gus barely make a grunt to Michael, both seemingly engrossed in their sandwiches and cartoons. And this is why I thought Justin was a kid, if I didn't have ample and intimate knowledge of Justin's body, I would almost think I'm babysitting two kids.

Michael laughs at the scene, because he can see it too, and he leaves, with instruction to not come over unannounced again.

I decide to leave them to it and go check email and do some work on the computer. Make sure I still have a company and that no one's unhappy and I don't have to fire anyone come morning. Hmm… morning, when Gus leaves I guess Justin and I will have to have a talk about where this is going and how often Justin wants to come over. Only one day and I've already gotten used to him being here.

I look down at my desk and see what Emmett left. Well, that will be one way to start off a conversation with Justin. What's sitting here is Justin's painting, along with his entry form, and a memo showing the clubs take from the ball last night. What do you know? Emmett was right, that was one hell of a money maker, more so than even King of Babylon or 9-inch night (hey, it wouldn't be Babylon if I got rid of the old events).


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Okay, so I wasn't able to fit the smut here, but it's coming... lol! Definitely pun intended. No angst here, just a little h/c, with Justin there to help with the comfort.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Brian forgot about the painting and work and enjoyed his evening with Gus and Justin. It was far from a relaxing evening, but Justin did more work than Brian did. He was sure Gus saw Justin as a slightly taller kid to play with. Course the fact that Justin was playing tag and hide and seek could have had something to do that. If it weren't near sunset he would have suggested taking Gus to the park. After watching Justin chase Gus around the loft, through laughter and squeals of happiness Gus was relaxing on the bed and asked his dad if he had anything to draw with.

Of course Gus knew the answer to that, but he always asked for it the same way. He kept a box behind his desk of just Gus's things, including paper and pencils and crayons. He was no artist by any means, at least when it came to actually creating something. Gus used to laugh hysterically at Brian's attempt at drawing even a cat, but they had a good time. Gus was talented as an artist, even at 8, but watching him draw with Justin was something else.

Soon Gus wasn't drawing anything, and just watching Justin draw whatever Gus asked. With a simple store bought pad and pencils Justin was creating works of art. He was so caught up in his drawings, that he hadn't noticed that Brian had joined them. Gus and Brian shared a look of awe and wonder as they watched Justin create.

If Brian was still in any doubt at all that Justin had a place in his life, he doubted no longer. Not only was Brian completely lost in watching Justin's mind work, behind those expressive, sparkling, blue eyes was a true artistic genius. The ease at which Justin was creating, his hand flying across the page while Gus listed things as they came to mind. Justin was interpreting them all to simple gray and white works of art on the page before his eyes. One look at Gus and he knew his son was hooked, too.

Gus looked like he was getting sleepy watching Justin and soon his head made it to Justin's lap.

Justin looked down as he felt Gus lay on his leg. He was such a sweet boy, so like Brian, but so free and free-spirited. He stopped drawing just long enough to run his fingers through Gus's soft short hair. Gus sleepily smiled up at him as Justin ran his hands through his hair.

It was such a sight to see. Brian quietly went to his desk and pulled out his camera. He didn't use it often outside of his business, but this moment needed to be captured as Brian can capture it.

The TV was still playing in the background so neither Justin or Gus noticed the camera as Brian took a couple of pictures. He was so caught up in looking at the camera and not the scene in front of him that he almost missed Justin looking up at him. He had just zoomed in on his son's face when he noticed Justin's hand stop moving. He looked up and saw Justin looking at him, smiling a sweet soft smile, almost guilty that he had been caught, but not able to stop himself.

Brian put the camera down and sat next to Justin on the sofa, in the little space that was open between Justin and the arm. He took the pad and pencil out of Justin's hand and wrapped his arm around Justin pulling him towards his chest. He used his other hand to lift Justin's mouth up to his. They were both very conscious of Gus sleeping on Justin's lap, but that didn't mean that from the neck up they couldn't get lost in each other.

As they were both beginning to worry about the kiss going too far with Brian's son right here there was a knock on the door. Brian pulled away slowly from Justin's lips and tongue. "Hold that thought," he whispered. Justin could only nod, trying to calm his pulse and make sure that if Gus woke up he wouldn't notice the state Justin was in. Just because they had the same body parts didn't mean that Gus needed to see Justin, even in his pants, like that.

Brian came over just as Justin had calmed his body's reaction down. Their eyes met in a tender moment before Brian woke Gus up. "Come on sonny boy, time to go home."

Gus opened his eyes and looked up Brian and Justin. He looked over at Lindsay, who was a bit surprised to see the rather domestic scene in front of her. "Mommy, I don't want to go, can I sleepover with Daddy and Justin?"

Brian picked up Gus and carried him over to Lindsay. "Daddy and Justin have plans tonight, and tomorrow is a school day, so you need to sleep in your own bed."

He could see Gus trying to come up with something to counter act that.

"I tell you what; if it's okay with your mommy, you can spend over night this Friday, and the three of us can do something fun on Saturday."

"Um, sure, that's okay with me. Is Justin still gonna be here Friday?"

Justin came over to stand next to Brian and share a look that spoke volumes. He turned to face Lindsay, "I don't know about still, but I will definitely be here Friday, and I'm sure we can think of something to do together on Saturday. What do you say Gus? Willing to wait till next weekend and you can spend a whole day here?" He figured he wasn't stepping over any boundaries with that, this was Brian's son, and he was sure that Brian wouldn't want him to leave quickly.

"Okay, I'd rather stay here tonight, but as long as I can come back on Friday. Promise Daddy?"

"Promise sonny boy."

Gus smiled a huge smile up at Brian that brought to mind the nickname Debbie gave Justin: Sunshine.

Brian walked Lindsay out and said a final goodbye to her and Gus and locked up and then went to find Justin. He didn't need to do more than to turn around. Justin was fast. In that short time he had taken both trays to the kitchen and was now picking up all the pencils and toys that Gus left out. Brian went to sit at his desk, determined to check his email at least once today… and again, was sidetracked by watching Justin move around his loft. Nothing important in his inbox that couldn't wait till tomorrow. He sighed thinking about tomorrow and what was to come.

He must have been thinking harder than he thought, he felt Justin come stand behind him and wrap his arms around him. He expected some sort of kiss or other gesture from Justin, but when he looked up he noticed where Justin was looking. At the box his painting was sent in.

Justin was frowning as he noticed that box. He knew that Brian was the owner of Kinnetik, but he was sure that they would all stay at the office. He also knew that Brian didn't know him so he wouldn't have planned on returning it. Not that Justin needed it back, but it was just weird seeing it, here.

"Emmett brought that by tonight," Brian sighed, he didn't sound too happy, but he wasn't upset, either. "Out of all the artwork that came in, yours was my favorite. All the other stuff is still at Kinnetik, but I wanted to keep this one, whether it won or not. It's kind of interesting that not only did you win, but that you're here. That you're still here. Your painting, I wanted it and the paperwork that went along with it. Even if you hadn't won, I was going to call you."

"You were gonna call me about the painting?" Justin was flattered, but he was sure this had more than just his artistic ability.

"Yes, and no. Yes the painting, but not just that." Brian stayed in the same position, not moving, maybe if he didn't look at Justin it would be easier to say.

"You know my reputation, at least, my previous reputation. I have a feeling that it's gonna change now that I know you. Well, it still lasted, but that was only because over the past year no one knew what I had been through. Well, Theodore did, but not because I told him. Just over a year ago… well, the night I had to go through all the final artwork in question for the masquerade ball, was also the date I was expecting the results of my annual physical."

Justin waited with bated breath at Brian's story. He didn't know where Brian was going, but he hoped that Brian was okay. There's not a whole lot of reasons that you would need an annual physical.

"I saw your painting," his grip on Justin's arms tightened a little, like he was holding an anchor, "it made me forget, everything. It was an amazing work of art. I knew at that moment I didn't care who won, but I had to meet you. Then the results came in." Brian was trying his damnedest not to cry, he wasn't a cryer, but the whole C-word thing and Justin, and this painting and watching his son and Justin together… he hated being this emotional, but around Justin, he didn't seem to fight it as much.

"You see just over a year ago I was diagnosed with… testicular cancer. Had to have a ball removed, can't tell, can you?" He said this with so much emotion, and then like he was quoting a text book… and Justin fell a little harder for this man in his arms. He was so honored and pleased that Brian was telling Justin this, using him as an anchor, as support. Whatever he felt before now, before Brian, was child's play to the depth of emotion that filled his heart and soul for Brian.

"Had radiation for a couple months… that sucked. I'd give you details, but…I can't talk about it, not yet."

Justin felt he needed to speak up at this point. "It's okay, Brian." He tightened his hold on Brian even more. "You don't have to tell me anything more. That painting came from my heart, probably from some secret desire to feel passion like that, to have someone hold me like that, look at me like that. I've had boyfriends and dated, and a couple of one night stands I'm not proud of, but you gave me something too Brian. That painting, those two men, it's us. I know it may sound…"

"Ridiculously romantic?"

They both chuckle, not quite light laughter, but it lightens the mood a little. "Yes. That fits, but it's true. I didn't know I'd find what I wanted to feel when I painted that, but I'm so glad I met you. I don't know if I should say this, but… I don't start my classes till Tuesday, but I don't want to leave, not even tomorrow."

Brian was able to loosen Justin's grip and he turned around to face Justin. "Then don't."

"Don't?"

"Don't. Stay, as long as you like, at least this week. You know with Gus coming Friday."

"I look forward to that, and I would love to stay all week."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely… but Brian…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I… can I see your scar?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Here it is, the smut you've been waiting for, and it's whopper, let me tell you. Much longer chapter to fit it all in. Toppy!Justin, again, kind of, cause I just had to. My muse took me there, I went with it, there's no arguing with him. It's a bit different than the standard steamy scenes between the boys, but I think you'll get why I wrote what I wrote.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Of all the things Justin could ask him or say, that was totally not expected.

Nobody had seen his scar, hell, he refused to look at it.

"Please?"

That look on Justin's face, those eyes, that hair, this beautiful man. Justin was amazing, and he didn't know why he was getting all mushy right now. Maybe it was just that he didn't know what to expect after the C-… cancer, and while he wished he could forget his mother's reasoning for the cancer… he'd much rather see Justin as the reward for something he must have done right.

Justin could sense how big this was for Brian. Not just the admission of having cancer, but testicular cancer, in such a sexual man, but also now letting Justin see the scar. He couldn't explain why, but he had to see the scar. Obviously he knew that Brian was here, and that this cancer was over a year ago, but Brian didn't tell him the results of his physical. He had a feeling that Brian was okay, but he needed to see, to prove, on some cosmic or karmic level, that Brian was still okay, still here, not going anywhere.

Brian stripped faster and was on the bed on his back before Justin got his pants off. It was almost like he just wanted to get this over with. Like it was an exam. It sort of was, but it was to ease Justin's soul, to prove that a little scar that represents something so huge wouldn't make Justin disappear.

As Brian lays on the bed, legs spread, hands resting on his chest, eyes closed… he looks both nervous and peaceful, distressed and beautiful. If he works this right he can show himself that Brian is perfectly healthy, prove to Brian that he's perfect, and finally have his moment to fully explore this body, this man, offering himself over to Justin. He's wanted to explore and taste and smell, completely, from the moment he first walked into the loft. It's hard to believe that that was just yesterday.

He crawls on to the bed between Brian's legs and just sits there for a moment, admiring, and falling even farther.

"What was the result of your physical?" he asks quietly.

Brian doesn't open his eyes, and his response sounds clinical. "Completely healthy. Cancer free," the relief that floods Justin is like a physical weight being lifted from his body.

Justin decides to get it over with, ease Brian's mind and hopefully relax his worries. Justin was going to start down at Brian's magnificent feet (he'll have to draw those one day very soon), but he can almost feel Brian's anxiety, so decides to head straight for that scar.

It's almost weird having Brian lay here, cock soft, of course it looks smaller, still impressive, but that's the main reason he knows Brian is worried about Justin's reaction. Justin scoots forward and lifts Brian's legs onto his own. He may be sitting, but he's matching Brian's position. It still surprises him how little body hair Brian has, he never thought about body hair before (short of their being too much on some guys), but on Brian the lack of body hair is very sexy. Even his pubes are trimmed and so damned soft.

The hair is dark, but he can just make out the scar once he lifts Brian's cock (which is hardening slightly… big relief) and inspects his balls. He wouldn't have been able to tell the difference before… and it's no different now. If Brian hadn't have told him he would have no idea that Brian had one fake ball. He couldn't imagine what that would have done to Brian's reputation, at least as far as his own psyche.

Brian's cock in hand is getting harder by the minute and he can see the warring expressions on Brian's face. Justin slides back enough to kneel between Brian's legs and leans down to kiss the scar. Brian moans softly at that, not because it's a turn-on (although he'll admit later that it is), but because of what Justin means in that kiss.

Justin was going to kiss the scar and then kiss Brian's lips, but he gets a little lost in the smell that is Brian. The feeling of the soft course hair on his face, Brian's smell permeating his nose. He takes Brian's balls into his mouth, first one then the other. He can't tell the difference this way either, and he doesn't care. He loves to taste Brian, he had discovered that last night and this morning, but never got around to finishing what he wanted to do.

Brian's moaning at what Justin's doing to him. He knows which testicle was removed, but Justin doesn't, nor does he seem to care. Just the fact that Justin is still here, still wants him, practically worshipping him means more to Brian than any verbal declaration can mean.

Justin spends several minutes just sucking Brian's balls, licking underneath, running his hands up and down Brian's legs. He doesn't even realize that his hips are rocking, so turned on at just being down here, sucking Brian, reveling in the little gasps and moans he's getting from Brian. Knowing he's the one causing those noises is mind-blowing.

Justin runs his tongue from behind Brian's balls all the way up his cock to the head. Brian is moaning louder now as Justin continues his oral assault. He licks back down to his perineum, but doesn't go further, he's not sure if he should.

Brian doesn't want Justin to stop, it feels so good, and it's been too long since he's been rimmed, and the fact that Justin wants to… he's all for it.

Brian grabs the pillow and puts it under his hip. Keeping his eyes closed, and hopefully telling Justin what to do without needing words. He hears Justin moan a little at that, and moan even louder as Brian lifts his knees and spreads wider. Clearly message was received.

To hell with going slow, Justin thinks, and he dives right in. He spreads Brian's ass cheeks apart as he stabs and licks and sucks his hole as fast and hard as his tongue and mouth will allow. Brian's writhing in pleasurable agony, moaning and gasping more than he can remember ever responding before.

Justin is relentless in his assault. He wants Brian to come from this like Brian made him come, but he really wants Brian to come in his mouth. He continues licking and sucking, and tongue fucking Brian until he can feel that Brian is close to coming. He pulls away, replaces his tongue with his fingers and deep throats Brian. Brian practically screams as his forgotten cock feels the best fucking blow job it's ever received. Justin's sucking and licking and humming around Brian as he bobs up and down over and over.

Brian risks opening his eyes and glances down. Fuck, he is beautiful, and so fucking hot… such a fucking turn-on to have the person blowing you be turned on just from tasting you. And to have that man be Justin is beyond anything he's ever felt. He can't figure out why he tried to stop the couple times Justin had tried this already.

Every time Justin feels Brian getting close to the edge, Justin slows down and releases his vacuum like suction. Brian groans in frustration each time, but loving what Justin is doing. He's never been with anyone who could read his body so well, tell his wants and needs sometimes before he can.

When Justin can't take it anymore and he wants to finally taste Brian coming in his mouth, he deep throats him one more time and jabbing his prostate like Brian did to him. Within seconds, just as Justin sucks the tip and stabs his gland Brian comes, shouting Justin's name.

Justin spends a few seconds licking up all the come that he might have missed, loving the taste of Brian even more now. He glances up at Brian and grins a lazy sweet grin as he notices Brian watching him. Brian is so boneless and satisfied that he can't even bring Justin up to him to kiss him, and he wants to. Fortunately Justin recognizes the look and crawls up Brian to kiss him, sharing some of his come with it. Both men moan into the kiss.

Brian pulls away and just takes a moment to look at Justin. When he recovers from that powerful orgasm enough he reaches his arms up and pulls Justin on top of him and resumes kissing him. He could feel the wetness from Justin's own come as he moved on top of him. Clearly Justin got off sucking off Brian, just as Brian had done that morning.

Justin pulls away from Brian a moment to say something when he can't hold back a yawn. Which causes Brian to yawn, which leads to them both laughing for a few seconds.

"Is the little boy tired?"

"Not little" Justin responds with a little pout, that makes Brian want to suck on his lip some more.

"Well you were chasing around an 8 year old for a few hours earlier."

"You yawned, too."

"I was chasing around a hot blond who was chasing after that 8 year old."

They both smile at that, it's true Brian had been following them, he got a kick out of watching his boys play together… and he won't spend right now concentrating on how good that actually felt to think.

"Have you gotten your reward for chasing around that hot blond?"

"Part of it, but I'm wondering if a certain ass has recovered enough to reward my cock once again before we go to sleep."

"Well if you're cock is up to it, my ass would love a good pounding."

"Oh, I'm more than up to it… but I think I'll return the favor from earlier."

"And which favor was that?"

Brian grins the sexiest fucking grin Justin has seen, "ride me."

Justin practically jumps out of bed to grab a condom and the lube.

"So down Sunshine, we have all night."

Justin turns around at the nickname Debbie had given him so long ago. He likes it even more now than he did then.

"I want to watch you prepare yourself."

Justin and Brian wear equally matching salacious grins, "and you call me a naughty boy."

"A naughty boy who's gonna fuck himself with his fingers while this naughty man watches."

Justin's already moaning at that and he hasn't even moved. He opens the condom first and slowly rolls in on to Brian's already hard cock. He loves hearing Brian's moans, and he loves that they're all for him. He kneels next to Brian and squirts out lube on his fingers. He reaches around and slowly rubs just his opening, causing himself to gasp. He increases the pressure every few strokes before he sticks one finger in and moans. He slowly fucks himself on one finger, then two fingers, at three fingers he's holding still and groaning as he can just reach his prostate.

He freezes when he hears Brian's growling "Justin." He removes his fingers and looks up at Brian. Brian's eyes are dark with need and lust, breathing ragged, cock throbbing. "Ride me Justin."

Fuck, his voice. Justin can only nod as he climbs over Brian. He grabs Brian's cock and lowers himself down onto it. They both groan at that. It's only been a few hours, but even that short of time seems like days or weeks or a lifetime without Brian being inside Justin. Brian doesn't know how Justin is still so damned tight, but he feels so fucking good. And looks? God, Justin looks fucking amazing on top of him, riding him, fucking himself on Brian's cock.

"Justin… fuck… harder."

Justin nods again, leans forward and braces himself on Brian's chest and starts bouncing in earnest, like he's riding a bucking bronco. Instead of a stupid fake bull, he's riding the Stud of Liberty Avenue, Brian Kinney, and he's all his right now. And Brian's beautiful cock is ramming into him over and over. His eyes are closed, just feeling everything, lost in pleasure and bliss and Brian.

"That's it Justin, fuck yourself on me…. So fucking hot… do you know how hot you are…"

Justin looks down at Brian and can't help himself, he needs to kiss those perfect lips, that say the nastiest hottest fucking things. They kiss and grind and thrust, and Brian's had enough of letting Justin have control. He takes Justin in his arms, flips them over and then pounds back into Justin. He raises himself on his knees, lifts Justin's legs onto his shoulders, grabs his hips and pulls Justin on him while he thrusts into him. Justin is moaning and yelling in ecstasy at every thrust.

"Touch yourself Justin… fuck your own hand like you did in the diner."

Justin can only nod, has lost the ability to speak in his haze of lust and pleasure. He reaches down and starts stroking as fast as he can. He moans at the first touch, and jerks harder in time with Brian's pounding.

Brian almost feels like something is missing, as powerful and amazing as this fuck is, he can't put his finger on it, but there's something… something he needs. And then it hits him, stunningly, amazingly, it hits him.

He stops moving, to which Justin moans a complaint and looks up at Brian, wondering what's going on. He was so fucking close to coming.

Brian looks down at Justin and isn't sure how to word this, if at all. "I need something more and I … I don't know if I can ask."

He knew Justin was his equal, but this just absolutely proves how fucking right that is. Justin looks at Brian, really looks, and he sees, picks up on it right away. He looks directly into Brian's eyes and nods. Brian pulls out slowly, both men had been so close to coming that it's almost painful to pull out.

Brian lays down as Justin gets up, willing his aching hard-on to stop hurting. Brian looks over to his side table and indicates the bottom drawer. Justin leans down and opens it… holy shit, he had no idea that one person could need that many toys. He looks up questioningly at Brian, not sure what he's asking, not sure what he wants the answer to be either.

Brian just indicates that Justin needs to pick something… but mainly he wants to reassure without Justin looking at him. "Every gay man gets the itch to bottom, and I don't trust others. You're only the third Justin, but I trust you. And I need this tonight."

Justin doesn't look at him, doesn't answer, controls himself, keeps himself from wanting to hug and cuddle Brian and tell him he's honored and understands. But he totally gets it. There are some gay men who don't bottom or top, but all tops have that need to bottom eventually. And after their conversation and revelations tonight Justin completely understands.

He also understands that Brian is saying that these toys are only used by Brian on Brian, or that he has them because he wanted to try them but never has. Speaking of wanting but not trying. There's a package at the bottom back of the drawer, and he could understand being leery about using that on yourself.

Brian can hear the package opening, having no idea what Justin is doing; he hadn't purchased anything in years. He didn't even know he had anything in there that hadn't been opened. Then he sees Justin come up and walk into the bathroom… but he still can't see anything. He hears the water and some drawers opening and closing. Justin comes back out carrying something in his hand behind his back.

Sneaky little fucker, he really wants to know what Justin has, but… maybe he doesn't. Sometimes surprises are better than knowing what's coming. He's already anticipating what Justin will do. Justin climbs up between Brian's legs, but far enough to watch what's going on. He reaches for the lube, squirts some on his hand, and when he knows that Brian can barely contain himself, Justin pulls out the string of vibrating anal beads and lubes them up.

Brian's eyes widen and his breath hitches, he remembers buying those now. It was right after the surgery and he wanted to prove that he could be aroused, but he never had the guts to try them. At least they were on the smaller side.

Justin leans down and presses a kiss to Brian's scar before licking his balls. He can taste the condom, but it's worth it for Brian's peace of mind. Brian's not sure he's relieved or annoyed that Justin knows where the scar is, but he thinks that maybe it's okay as he can tell that will become a trademark of Justin being with him.

Justin climbs up to give Brian a kiss, and just as Brian returns the kiss Justin pushes one bead into Brian. Brian breaks the kiss and pushes his head back and gasps. Fuck… he'd never had anyone do this to him before, and these were bigger than the couple of dildos he'd tried. Justin continues kissing and licking his lips and neck, sucking on his ear, and slips in two more beads. Justin licks down Brian's body and sucks his nipples as he pushes in two more beads. Brian is a writhing, heaping, mess of arousal. He can't concentrate on anything, just surrounded by sensation, and he fucking loves it.

Justin licks his way down to Brian's belly button and rims it for a few seconds while pushing in two more, then pulling out three, causing Brian to buck and groan. Justin smiles, unable to process that he's causing Brian this much pleasure, and being absolutely thrilled that he's trusted enough to do this. Whatever happens, after all this, he'll never leave this man's side willingly.

Justin licks his way down to Brian's balls, again, and as he sucks in both, then one, then the other, slowly pushes in one bead at a time until the whole strand is in there. Brian's lost, completely lost to what Justin is doing to him. Justin would almost be hurt that his cock didn't do this, but it's not about what it is, it's about where your head is at. Sometimes there's no clear reason, you just need that something extra.

Justin unwinds the cord that's connected to the beads that cause them to vibrate, but doesn't turn them on yet. He pushes once on the last bead just barely visible, causing Brian to moan again at that added sensation.

Justin makes sure that the condom is still all the way on and applies plenty of lube to Brian's cock, cause him to moan again.

Brian opens his eyes just in time to see Justin sink down on his cock, again. Only this time he feels completely full. He's filling Justin and he's full and he can't believe that this is what was missing. And the fact that Justin was the one to fulfill that need without question or comment was unbelievable.

Justin starts riding Brian fervently, riding him like when he first climbed on several minutes ago, only this time he'll be able to finish Brian off and make him come like they both need to.

Brian reaches down and grabs Justin's hip and pounds up into him and Justin grinds down on his cock. With every move and thrust the beads move around rubbing his prostate causing more stimulation than ever before, and with Justin's tight ass surrounding his cock, this is exactly what he needed.

Justin was close before and it doesn't take him long to come this time. A couple more thrusts by Brian and he's coming all over Brian's chest, squirting hard and everywhere. He's almost ready to collapse, but knows he needs to get Brian to come, because he knows it's just as much of an emotional release as a physical one.

Brian looks up at Justin once he's finished coming and knows he hasn't come and wonders what Justin plans. He knows Justin has this figured out, but sometimes it's not pleasurable to still have something in your ass after you've come. But if Justin's little devious smile is anything to go by, he's not having a problem at all. Justin leans down to grab something, which he had let go. The movement pulls Brian's cock with him causing Brian to moan again.

Justin starts riding Brian again, not moving off and on, just a grind, back and forth, pulling Brian's cock with every movement. Brian's groaning again, writhing in pleasure, forgetting that Justin has already come. He's so ready to come, he's so full and …

"AAAAAH!..." Justin pushed the button. The beads vibrate, only two speeds, they're on high and Brian can't even move. His hips are jerking of their own accord, so Justin turns it to low.

Brian's head and back are arched back, the beads in his ass vibrating his prostate, one constant continual vibration… so much… too much, not enough… "Fuuuck… Jusss… Justin…"

He's moaning Justin's name like a chant, and decides that he wants to taste Brian again, to hell with the taste of rubber.

Justin gets off Brian, pulls off the condom, deep throats Brian with all the suction he can allow and turns the beads to high while pushing them in further. Brian arches off the bed as he comes. It's mind-numbing and painful and blissful and powerful. His hips are jerking and thrusting into Justin's mouth, prostate over-stimulated, but it feels so fucking good. As the last few squirts of come enter Justin's mouth he turns off the beads, but doesn't remove them. He licks Brian's cock clean, thinking that maybe there's something to be said for flavored condoms.

He sits up a bit and stares at a blissed out Brian. If it wasn't for that mind blowing sex, he would think that Brian just took the best drugs known to man. He just sits and admires, but still doesn't pull out the beads, he has a feeling that Brian needs that fullness still. He'll let Justin know when he's ready.

Brian is floating, completely empty, worries gone, thoughts gone, if he believed in heaven, he'd swear he was there. That was the hardest and strongest and longest he'd ever come, and he didn't have to take anything for it, just let Justin be in control of his body. And then he feels that fullness and pressure as Justin starts playing with the beads. Not taking them out, he doesn't want that yet. It's still amazing to him that he wants anything in there, but now that they're there he doesn't want to feel empty.

"Now I know… why you groan… when I pull out."

He's still struggling to breathe right, but that earth shattering orgasm was more than worth it. Justin looks up at him and smiles and nods. "I love being filled by you. Anytime you feel the need, let me know." He's half teasing, half being serious, wondering what the reaction will be.

Brian smiles back and nods, "I will… you'll be the first to know."

Brian thinks about that statement for a moment, "You'll be the only one to know."

Justin's smile gets even bigger, "Only one, huh?"

"I know we haven't talked, and maybe this is an odd time, but I feel amazingly fulfilled, satisfied in a way that sex never has before. Not that what we've done already hasn't been the best sex ever."

"It's okay Brian, I know what you mean. Being able to do that to you and for you? That is something I'll treasure always, and will be happy to do anytime you need it."

"Just like when I rimmed you. That was pretty special, too."

"It was."

They both breathe a sigh of relief and happiness. "I mean it though Justin. I didn't know what to think about it earlier, but I can't imagine ever needing anyone if you can do that to me."

"I can imagine at the moment though, you might agree to anything, not the best time to make relationship decisions."

Brian would get upset and defend this, but perhaps Justin is right. Brian feels pretty damn agreeable to anything, and when has that ever happened?

"Okay, one month. One month of dating or whatever you want and we'll revisit that conversation, before being under the influence of post-orgasm bliss."

"Dating or whatever, huh? Real specific there."

"I hate dating, but if you want dates, we can. I've never been in a relationship, I have no idea what to expect."

"Hmm… well I was thinking I come over a few nights a week, provided all my assignments are done, maybe I make something to eat or we order in and then we spend all night fucking until we pass out and do it all again the next day."

"That sounds incredibly easy."

"It's amazing how easy I am to please."

"And easy on the eyes."

"Sweet talker."

"Only when you're listening."

Justin can't hold back another yawn, which makes Brian yawn, but this time they're too tired to giggle.

"Justin?"

"Hmm?"

He clears his throat and blushes a little, before saying "beads."

Justin hadn't forgotten they were there, but he almost thought that Brian needed them more than he originally thought. He nodded and moves down Brian's body. He waits until he sees Brian completely relax before pulling them out slowly. Brian still can't help groan at the loss, but it's nothing he can't ignore and move past. Justin did more for him tonight than maybe anyone ever had.

Justin takes the beads in the bathroom and washes them, and brings back a cloth to clean them up with. He puts the beads in the drawer and then wipes off himself and then Brian. Both their cocks try coming back due to the sensual rubbing Justin is doing, but it's just not happening. Not that it needs to, Brian can't ever remember being this satisfied, ever.

Brian sets the alarm a little earlier than usual, with Justin here he figures he might need some extra time to get ready. Justin goes around the loft turning off extra lights and double checking the door and alarm. In the dark loft, with no light other than the moonlight from the windows he sees Justin walk towards him. And not for the first time, and certainly not the last, he admires Justin's beauty and thinks about how lucky he is that Justin is his, for now, hopefully for longer.

Justin walks up to Brian's bed and climbs in next to Brian, who opens his arms, which Justin happily climbs into. He leans up to give Brian one last kiss goodnight, which lasts longer than your average kiss goodnight, but neither one of them are complaining. They both pull away after several seconds and just smile at each other. Justin puts his head on Brian's chest and rests his arm and leg over Brian. And Brian has never felt closer, safer or more wanted than he does right now in Justin's arms. And he could care less how corny or clichéd that sounded, because it's so fucking right with Justin in his arms.

* * *

**End Note**: Thank you again all you lovely readers and followers and reviewers. I would love to continue writing, but I'm typed out for the moment. I need sleep and it's back to work and school in the morning. I can't promise a time for updates, but I can promise I will update. Cheers, Laura :)


End file.
